Call Me Kara One Shots
by SpeedForce 1229
Summary: Just going to be an ongoing series of one shots as I feel like it, missing scenes from Call Me Kara and future scenes after the story. Probably best to read the story first if you haven't or even finish it because this won't make sense on its own.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the start of irregular updates, just missing scenes and future scenes from Call Me Kara. Whenever the mood strikes or an idea for a scene pops in my head. This one is the Christmas after the battle at the end of the story. If you haven't read the end this one will have spoilers. I just wanted to get a Holiday out with our favorite little girl and her weird family. If you have ideas for scenes you would like I can't guarantee that I will write them but drop me a line. I'm always interested in what you guys want to see. Happy Holidays to all.

As always I do not own CW characters.

 **Lexie's fifth Christmas.**

"So, Mommy has gotten so big and she hasn't been allowed to fly in months, ever since this started. Its ridiculous. The boy isn't even born and he is already cutting down on my flight time. I have to fly with Donna and thats cool but I like flying with Mommy. Donna isn't at my house everyday. Daddy said something about her having a life but I don't understand why she can't have a life flying with me all the time if Mommy is grounded. Secon… Kal I mean, I'm not allowed to call him that, anyway he comes on weekends and tries to teach me what he calls moves in the air, but Mommy has already taught me way past those. She is so much better at flying than he is, at least she used to be before this brother stuff started. I have to pretend he is teaching me new stuff but he is cool though. I can actually hit him as hard as I want! He doesn't break like all those punchin bags Uncla Cisco says won't break. What else is going on? Oh, I know! I broke Aunt Alex's helmet yesterday! Uncle Cisco had it in some machine that was hammering it from the sides and front and back, like a crusher, so he could see if it was indestructible. He was all happy until I lifted it off the machine and squeezed. Guess what? Not indestructible. I didn't mean to make him cry but he said he would go back to the drawing board. He doesn't really draw anything though, just more numbers and then he reads comics, which is kinda stupid since we are like real superheroes. I'm not yet I guess. I still don't have a cape or a suit besides my Halloween costume from last year. It doesn't fit me this year. I went out as Daddy this year but…I'm not wearing a red suit just like his. I gotta be me, you know? Plus I need a cape. Capes are a must. Its family tradition. What else happened?"

Lexie took a look at the sky, gathering her thoughts and enjoying the way the snowflakes felt on her skin. She was bundled up in a thick jacket, and woolen blue beanie and cute tan snow boots but had no need of it. Still Daddy said this would help her "blend in."

Henry Allen stood behind his granddaughter with a wide smile and a tear slowly dropping from his eye. Shortly after the return from the battle with Darkseid, Lexie had heard him tell her Daddy that he was going to talk to Nora. She was curious and ever since, went with him every Wednesday to the graveyard to talk to her Grandmother she had never met. Lexie felt it was important to keep her apprised of her life just in case she got too busy in Heaven and missed something.

"Oh, Diana said she was going to give me a sword for Christmas and not to worry if Daddy says no. She says she is royalty and gets to do what she wants. Aunt Nyssa says Diana is a princess but she is a queen. I asked her what she was a queen of and she said everything. Thats a lot of things to be Queen over.

I started preschool! The other kid's language, they don't seem to understand me sometimes. I mean sometimes I accidentally slip into Kryptonese but even when I'm not and slow down they don't understand. Try to talk about Quantum Physics and they look at me like I'm the one who can't say big words. They can't read so good either. I try to help but my teachers look at me kinda weird. Mommy said I was in school to make friends and not learn and had to…she put it, play dumb. Kinda like I can't give any hints to Harry and Martin. But I'm also not supposed to get in the way of their learnin. They got a ways to go.

Recess is fun! Okay, it isn't that fun. I ran with Daddy last week and Uncle Cisco said I broke a hundred miles an hour. Thats like more than a thousand…no less, yeah less but still pretty fast. Like twice as fast as Mommy drives. So now I'm in recess and have to move so slow and go down the slide so slow and only eat the snack I am given even if it is just a tease. Mommy knows how much food I eat but she says she can only give me what she calls "a normal amount." Normal means slow and hungry I guess. I make up for it when I get home though. I found two bags of Daddy's favorite cookies he thought he hid in his closet. Yeah, they didn't last long. You should have seen his face. I told him he should talk to Mommy about giving me a bigger snack. Oh! I guess Grandpa told you about his new practice? Thats what he calls it, though I think if I had to go to a doctor I would want someone who isn't practicing all the time. They should know what they are doing, right? Grandpa says he does and he seems to know what he is talking about. Right Grandpa? Did you tell her you were going to deliver this boy inside Mommy so she can fly again?"

"Yes, I mentioned it, Lexie." he told her, holding in a laugh.

"Mommy and Daddy haven't decided the name yet. I wanted to go with Jedi or Dameron but they laughed about that. I didn't find it funny. I was bein serious. Aunt Alex and Grandpa Joe caught this guy who killed this other guy with an ice pick…I wasn't supposed to hear that so lets keep it to ourselves. Can you believe all my Christmas presents have that lead stuff around them? Nobody trusts me that I won't look! Its funny to see Unca Oliie and Daddy carrying in the gifts though. They were heavy for Uncle Ollie and Daddy wasn't much better. They argued a lot bringing them in. Oh well, if they would have trusted me I would have helped.

I saw a picture of that boy inside Mommy the other day. He doesn't look so good. Kinda small and a big head and stays curled up. I don't understand how he looks so small but Mommy is getting so big.I asked her why and she started crying. Daddy said something about pregnancy hormones. But then Daddy got her smiling and she ate two more pizzas so I guess it was fine. I said I was sorry. I heard them training later that night. They did something to the walls before but my hearing is getting better. I don't want to say anything. Our walls have been messed with enough even if they do keep me up with all that training. I just put Charlie on top of one of my ears and press the other in my pillow and I am good."

Lexie stopped talking when she heard her Grandpa say a bad word quietly and rub his forehead.

"Okay, so I have to go I guess. I'll give you some Grandpa time while I sit in the car, Tonight a whole bunch of people are coming over and tomorrow morning, Christmas! Lots and lots of presents, lots of reorganizing to do, to make way for my new favorite things and outfits to try on! I hope Aunt Nyssa gives me those pretty earrings to go with the pretty necklace for my birthday. Daddy got mad about the necklace. He seemed upset about ten carrots but I have no idea what that was all about. I didn't see any carrots around. Okay, love you!"

Lexie walked quickly, slowly for her, to her grandfather's car while Henry knelt down and placed the red flowers in the vase on one side of the headstone, the other side already full with the white bouquet Barry and Kara had placed earlier that morning.

"I shouldn't be long. The Princess of Central City doesn't wait for much as you can tell. I miss you. I miss you everyday. I… that little girl. I knew she was going to be amazing but…I don't have the words, Nora. God, I wish you were here. I love you."

While Henry and Lexie were updating Nora on every aspect of Lexie's life, Oliver Queen was also in a cemetery, the one in Star City, kneeling at the grave of Laurel Lance.

"I already visited Mom and Tommy. Thought I would say hi. I… felt like being here, in Star City. This place…its filled with memories and not all of them are bad. Some are pretty good right? We did have good times before…everything."

Oliver shook his head, not wanting to get into the past. He had just gotten to the point that his past didn't weigh him down every day, but on Christmas, the memories of his life hit him the hardest. The lavish Christmas parties he grew up with, he loved so much, spending Christmas with Laurel…planning on self destructing his life before the Queen's Gambit ever got a chance.

"I won't say I miss you, you already know that. You probably already know that me and Felicity…yeah. Its for the best, it really is. This is going to be the first Christmas since I have known her that I haven't seen her. I'm not going to call her. I can't. Thea is spending Christmas with her new boyfriend's family. Meeting them for the first time. He sounds like a good guy. He better be."

He took a moment, eyes taking in the words Black Canary engraved on the headstone. "You would not believe what we fought a year ago. It was crazy. A long way from League of Assassins, Damian Darhk stuff. Kara and Barry were… amazing. They almost killed themselves, Ray too, hell we all almost … but we didn't. We survived. I survived again and I'm starting to live. Sometimes I still think I don't deserve to but Kara usually slaps me in the head when that happens. She can read face she claims. You should see her, the most powerful woman in the universe walking carefully over the snow and ice. I had to catch her on the sidewalk in front of the gallery yesterday. She slipped on some ice. I slipped catching her but she landed on me so it was okay."

That fight we had… you were there. Not just in spirit but, literally. I get that she was a doppleganger or whatever Barry calls it this week but she was you. Same spirit, same smile, same heart. It hurt to leave her behind. I kind of hoped that she might come back with us, but then felt bad about it. Nobody can ever replace you. Not even her. I told your Dad about her and gave him the option if he ever wanted to meet her. I thought about not saying anything at all, but I think, between you, Sara and me, we have all learned not to keep secrets from your Dad. He said Kara had told her about you from there and he appreciated the offer. He hasn't said anything since. I guess he is still thinking about it."

Memories of a Christmas morning in New York City, spending his trust fund on a suite at a five star hotel, he would have been 20 and Laurel 19. They had snuck off together but of course their families had a fit and sent a helicopter for both of them. It had been a great Christmas Eve though. They had the whole world in front of them.

"I got a date. Can you believe it? Okay, I get asked all the time at the gallery but most of them are…yeah. But …I'm not sure if I actually got the date on my own. Lexie had ran from the back of the gallery and jumped on my back, covering my eyes with her hands. The door opened and I tried to straighten up, fix my tie, yeah I wear a tie sometimes. Between me and Kara one of us has to look professional. Her name is Crystal. She works as a go between for private collectors in Europe and artists in Central, Keystone, and Opal City. We talked about Kara's work, about some of her shows, Kara makes the most beautiful landscapes you will ever see. So Crystal is smiling at me the entire time, and starts telling me about where she is from, how long she has been living in the city and then gives me her number and asks me out to dinner and I heard self saying yes. I'm supposed to meet her next Friday. She told me she liked a man who is good with kids. I have no idea what that was about until I got to the bathroom. Apparently when Lexie jumped on me and covered my eyes her hands were covered in green paint. I had perfect little green handprints over my cheeks and forehead. The blondes thought it was funny, so of course I had to retaliate. They we're both covered in pink. I had Lexie cornered and Kara couldn't outrun a slug right now. Two more months and the little boy is here. If they keep having kids we won't need any new members of the Justice League for the next forty years.

So I guess I am going to go. I hope wherever you are, you are happy. You have to be somewhere, there has to be a Heaven because I can feel you talking to me all the time. I'm kind of becoming proud of who I am turning out to be. I still have a lot of faults, a lot. I probably always will, but I'm learning to accept them, instead of constantly trying to change. I'm just letting it happen. I'm still not in the mood for a holiday though. I figured I would take some time, maybe visit the old lair, spend a couple days cleaning it up. Dig is around, maybe the two of us can get a burger. Holidays huh? No matter how great they are, they are full of memories and memories are something that can make you happy and haunt you at the same time. Bye Laurel. Wherever you and Tommy are, have a Merry Christmas."

Oliver walked three steps before his phone rang. He groaned a bit at the caller ID but if he didn't answer she would send a search party.

"Everything okay?"

"Try again." Kara ordered. Oliver took a deep breath.

"Hi Kara. How are you doing?" Kara hated when he answered with everything okay or whats wrong. She said it was part of her plan to help him relax and let down his guard.

"Fine and no, everything is not okay. Where are you?"

"I told you that I would be out of town."

"And I thought you meant with Thea. But I just talked to Thea who said you told her you would be spending Christmas here. Now where the hell are you? Your GPS isn't on and you have scrambled your phone signal."

"Number 1, I never said I was going to Thea's, just out of town. I wanted to get away, relax a little bit. Number 2, why are you trying to triangulate my phone?"

"I don't know why I am trying because I know exactly where you are. I am cooking dinner tonight and we are having cookies and finger sandwiches, a lot of peanut butter and Lexie expects you to be here in the morning. You are always here when she wakes up on Christmas morning."

Oliver cringed. Kara never had a problem bringing up Lexie to get what she wanted. "You don't know exactly where I am. I just came back to Star City. I thought I would…"

"Brood? Sleep in your empty lair? Visit places where tragedy occurred? Zatanna could have teleported you to the cemetery without the drive and had you back.

"I am not at the…how would you know where I am? You don't know everything about me, Kara."

"Tell it to Barry." Kara ended the call and before Oliver could place the phone back in his pocket the Flash was by his side.

"Kara said you aren't allowed to brood." Barry told his friend.

"Your wife needs to not be so…bossy."

"She said you would say that and to remind you that she is your boss. She is my boss too if it makes you feel better. Zatanna could have sent you here, Oliver. I get that you want to say hi to your family and friends but sleeping in your old lair tonight? Not going to happen."

"Barry…I just want a quiet… time. The holidays…"

Oliver's phone rang again. He looked at the ID and sighed.

"Hi Lexie!" he tried in his most optimistic voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm…I'm in Star City."

"The party starts in four hours. Mommy needs help cooking. You have to be here in the morning when I wake up. You are going to be here, right?" she asked in her saddest voice. "Unca Ollie, you won't leave…leave…"

"Are you seriously crying on command right now?! Your mother taught you that, didn't she? Lexie it is not nice to do that. You should only cry when you are really upset."

"I get mad when I am upset. If you aren't here soon, I am going to get mad. You don't want to see me mad, Unca Ollie. Every Christmas morning you are there. Every, single Christmas morning. Know what tomorrow morning is?"

"Christmas morning." Oliver admitted with a sigh.

"Now do you want to watch me smile with joy while I open my treasures or do you want to let me down and sleep in your smelly old cave?"

"I'll be there soon, I promise."

"Good, cause I would hate to call Donna at Thescira,..Themysar…that place, to rope you and bring you back."

The call ended and a resigned Oliver looked at his friend, standing in the empty cemetery with his mask off.

"Sorry man, part of being in the family. You are never alone on holidays."

"Yeah…its not that I want to be alone. Its just…"

"You feel guilty that you get to be happy and they don't. Have you ever thought that maybe they are happy? That there is something more to this life and where they are is a lot better than here?"

"Yeah, I know. I've seen enough magic to make me believe. But…what if it is a place I will never get to see Barry? I'm not them. I've…"

"Oliver, give it up man. My wife and daughter don't like bad guys. They love you. I'm pretty fond of you myself. One of these days you are going to believe that you are a hero. You don't just honor the dead by fighting. You honor them by living. Not one of them want you to be alone, so don't disappoint them. Its time to come home."

"Fine. You aren't carrying me. I can get a train…"

Before the word ticket could leave his mouth Oliver found himself standing in Kara's kitchen, facing a smirking Zatanna.

"Two dozen finger sandwiches, Queen. Get your fingers working on something besides bow strings." the sorceress ordered, handing him a loaf of bread and two ham packets. "I could have it all done in seconds but since someone doesn't want magic inside her home, you will all be working while I relax."

Kara did not turn from the oven to look at Oliver. Barry of course zipped by her side, wrapping his arms around her since she was too big to hold from the front and whispered something in her ear. It must have been something good since her eyes were squinting when she smiled.

"At least I didn't run you here." Barry told the Arrow, patting him on the back and going back to the living room.

"Have a nice trip Oliver? We would have gone with you. You seriously thought I would let you be alone on Christmas?" Kara asked, keeping her attention on the dip she was mixing. Oliver prayed it was edible and he wouldn't have to pretend this time.

"I'm here. I thought maybe…"

"We are here. We are your family. Its us or Thea and since Thea is occupied, it is us. Deal with it. Start on the sandwiches and please make them into perfect little triangles. You know I hate if they are crooked. Two thin slices of ham, half cheddar, half American and a thin pickle slice, half mayo, half mustard. There is also salami and pepperoni if you want to go Italian. Since you have been missing all day and wasted most of the day on a train you can work. I'm going to cuddle with my husband."

Kara walked off, leaving a resigned Oliver Queen to his kitchen duties, and moved out to the backyard. The blonde saw a sight that would never fail to warm her heart. As Lexie had gotten stronger, while no way as strong as she was, the little girl was still strong enough to pick Barry up. She now had him by his arm while she floated around the backyard in the snow, Barry holding her hand, looking up at his snow angel. Wrapping her arm around her swollen belly, she sat down in her favorite chair watching the two laughing and swirling around.

"Mommy! Want me to float you? I have another hand." Lexie offered.

"No thank you. I probably need to keep my feet on the ground, since I have a hard enough time walking."

"Once again, he is ruining my fun. You say I have to be nice to him but he isn't helping his case right now."

"Think I can play with you?" Kal El asked, walking out, Lois behind him.

"Kal! Yes! Can we go flying Mommy? Please?"

Kara turned to her cousin, rose and wrapped him in a hug as best she could. "Merry Christmas baby cousin. I am so glad to have you here."

"I wouldn't miss it, Kara." he told her, kissing the top of her head. "So what do you say? Can me and little Kara take off a couple thousand feet?"

"No! Don't go higher than two hundred. She has never flown in a thinner atmosphere and I do not want her freaking out when the air thins."

"So we can fly, is what I heard?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yes, you two behave and stay above the woods, out of sight. Lexie be good. No racing."

"Yes Mommy."

Barry dropped to the ground and zipped over to hug Lois while the Super cousins lifted off, both of them giggling like girls.

"Thanks for coming Lois." the blonde told her gratefully.

"Of course Kara, There is no place else I would rather be. Cat sends her love from Paris. She had to show Carter the Eiffel Tower at Christmas. We have been here since yesterday actually. Clark wanted to do a bit of Christmas shopping."

"Shopping here? Why?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? You know Clark, he can be weird. He insisted Cisco keep it a secret. We thought the man may be able to keep a secret for one day at least. Shouldn't you be inside? You aren't wearing a jacket and something tells me you aren't charged up considering you have goosebumps on your arms."

"Yeah, but my vision comes and goes. I like to watch them when I can see them. If he follows the rules I should be able to keep track of them."

Barry moved and as if Zatanna teleported it, a thick blanket was wrapped around his wife.

"Thank you dear." she told her husband, kissing him deeply.

"So you think Lexie will like her gift?" he asked apprehensively.

"Of course she will. She loves getting things. She is spoiled rotten and loves it. But this…this is going to blow her mind."

"Yeah…"

"Barry relax. She is going to love it."

"What if she doesn't like the color?"

"Its going to be real. She is going to be excited. Especially knowing that you made it."

"Cisco showed me the whole…process. I needed his help with the tech on the plate and the solar panels of course…"

"Barry, relax. I love it and she will too. You know she is going to want a name now, right?"

"She has twelve years to think about it. You have to stress this Kara, it's for practice only."

"I promise, believe me. You okay? You aren't as relaxed as usual. I would offer to help you relax like last night but there are too many guests already."

Once again, pregnancy had increased Kara's…urges.

"I'm fine. I just…"

"Worry? Let me guess, me delivering another child, Lexie getting along with a new brother since she won't be the only child worshiped by the Justice League, Oliver starting to brood again, Cisco going on a date with Lisa Snart, Lexie's slight social difficulties with not treating her classmates like they are idiots, or teachers for that matter? I worry too but that's life right? Aren't you always the one saying I should relax?"

"Last time your powers came back suddenly and you had held back so long, when they did you had a seizure and…"

"Went back to my body that you love impregnating so much? Yeah, that was horrible." Kara tried to joke.

"I know, we just need to have a better plan this time. I don't want to see you hurt. Seeing you after that… Darkseid, shook me up. Knowing that you could have…"

"But I didn't. I'm here, I'm going to be here and so are you. Relax baby. Please?" Kara asked but Barry knew it was a order. She was right, he wouldn't wallow in the past. The thought of how close both of them came to not seeing this Holiday had been sitting heavily on his mind but it was done.

"I'm good. Did you pick up the ropes for Alex?"

"Yep. I got her silk braided ones this year. It will be easier on the freak's wrists. Lets go get ready while the Super cousins play. Everyone will be here in an hour or so."

Alex and Nyssa arrived, Kara attacking Alex with a bear hug from behind and a soaking wet Lexie, clothes covered with melted snow from her recent race with Kal El, looked at the boxes in Nyssa's hands, especially a very small one.

"Do not look little girl. I refuse to wrap these gifts in silly metal mesh. You are honor bound not to peek."

"But…"

"I said, do not look." Nyssa stressed once again and turned around. Lexie gulped. She argued a bit with most everyone when she was told not to do something at times, even her parents in regards to constantly wanting to paint her room, but two people she never argued with were Uncle Ollie and Aunt Nyssa.

It didn't matter. Lexie suspected there were pretty things in that box, that her Daddy would mistake for carrots. Piercing her ears had been hard enough, an exercise in controlling her vibrations in response to pain in the red sun room involving Mommy, Aunt Caitlin and a very big needle. She had to constantly keep earrings in or the piercing would go away. Lexie had hopes that if she could control her vibrations instead of reacting to pain one day the little girl could have a cool tattoo like Mommy. Daddy wasn't happy with her plan. Mommy said she had to wait until she was 25 like Mommy did. That seemed like centuries away.

The guests slowly gathered and in two hours, most of the Justice League who weren't with their own families had arrived, including all the Grandpas and Grandma. Two giant trays of sandwiches were brought in by Oliver, all cut with exact precision into perfect triangles, hundreds of sugar cookies, chips, Kara's dip, punch, and beer, Christmas music and Eggnog, and a mood of general happiness.

"Please get off my lap." Alex grunted.

"Nope." Kara replied.

"I'm not kidding, I can't feel my legs."

"I can, they are perfectly fine. There isn't anywhere else to sit. You are in my favorite chair."

"This isn't your favorite chair! Go lay across the couch on top of Mom and Dad."

"You are my favorite chair. Relax, I'm pregnant and you have to make me happy. Now rub the top of my head."

Alex sighed and gave up, while her big little sister leaned back on her. She started massaging her scalp as directed.

"So I've been thinking about names." Alex said casually while her alien sister moaned. "What would you think about…"

"We already picked out a name." Kara told her, the grumbled when Alex's hand stopped moving.

"What do you mean? Wait… is it Alexander?"

Kara turned and looked Alex in the eyes.

"Don't be greedy, one mini you is enough to handle." she told her older sister who rolled her eyes. A girl could hope.

Barry asked for everyone's attention and Kara roughly rolled off of Alex, leaving a relieved brunette rubbing her thighs to get the blood flowing once again.

"Thanks for all of you being here tonight. We all have a lot to celebrate this year and while many of us have separate places to be tomorrow, I am glad you are with us now. Kara and I have decided on a name for our newest child and wanted to share it all with you."

The gathering quieted, the speculation was to end in moments. Barry looked around at his family and friends and his daughter who had her arms crossed, not the center of attention at the moment.

"So you know we are big on keeping family names and since Kara isn't opposed to a few more children…"

"A few more?!"

Barry did his best to ignore his daughter's angry glare. "We have discussed this with the grandfathers and while Joe and Dad have dibs on the next name and Jeremiah refused to allow his Grandson to be called Jerry, we had to look outward from the easy choices. We want our son to be just like our daughter, named after a hero…"

"Poe?" Lexie offered hopefully. "Fynn? Not Kylo, he is creepy. Luke? No, he is old. Han? No, he is in Heaven. Chewie?"

"There is a guy who has been with us in every battle this League has faced. Just about all of us have been but this guy has a really special place in my heart. We have all faced down some pretty big villains in our time together but there is one man who needs to be recognized and doesn't really get the recognition he deserves. The guy who looks out for all of us, made bringing families into our universe seamlessly, pays people to be superheroes, makes S.T.A.R. and our secondary locations secure… one of the biggest heroes I have ever known." Barry finished.

"And a guy," Kara continued, "whose only superpowers are his brain and his heart. He used his brain to help Winn take down a giant spaceship and his heart to save my life by standing up to a Galactic Warlord. So our little boy will be named Raymond Jeremiah Allen."

The room all looked at Ray in the back who had frozen, drink to his lips.

"Me?" he finally squeaked.

"Yeah, you. I even helped them pick it out, Ray. In case I never said I'm sorry for nearly beating you to death, I will…one day." Oliver added.

For the first time any in the room had seen, Ray Palmer's eyes glittered with tears and he took a seat. Kara walked towards him, bending over slowly and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Ray."

The room applauded, Ray receiving many pats on the back and a hug from the grandfathers and Eliza. Everyone knew the story of what happened on that ship, even though Ray never said a word, other than Kara saving him from the crash. Kara had told everyone though. Everyone knew that Ray Palmer, billionaire, the guy who had the world at his feet and could literally do anything he wanted, anywhere at anytime, had stood up against a super powered mad man who had nearly killed Superwoman and did not flinch or back down. Ray Palmer was ready to go to certain death before he left Kara. Neither parent could think of anyway to honor him more than to name their son after him.

The next morning, Oliver woke up on the couch, his fine tuned instincts alerting him immediately when Lexie entered the room. His job was guard duty, making sure his tiny charge did not tear into packages before the family arrived and her parents were up.

"Don't even think about it." he warned. Lexie's puppy dog eyes had no sway on him anymore.

"Wake your parents up and I'll get breakfast started."

Lexie moved at super speed, jumping on top of her Daddy who shot up, heart racing and ribs sore. Kara opened her eyes and grinned at her daughter.

"Did Santa come see you last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I still don't see the ratio of mass, times speed, taking in the distance traveled and time alotted…"

"Worm holes and the Speedforce. We talked about this. Santa is a Speedster." Kara told her…again.

"Yeah but the size of a sled…"

"Remember the space ship Mommy and Uncle Ray crashed? There are really big sleds out there. Santa has a cloaking mechanism so he does't alert militaries to his presence."

"Right…the cloaking mechanism. Okay, call everybody, so we can open presents. Its already 7 AM. Where is everybody at?"

At Lexie's question, the doorbell rang and she was gone. Opening up the door, she found Alex, holding several more boxes in addition to the ones her and Nyssa had brought the night before. .

"Yes!"

Alex was thankful nothing was breakable when Lexie jumped into her arms, causing her to drop the gifts.

"You are going to love what I made you! I took a piece of Quartz and carved our names out with my heat vision and Momma put a picture of the two of us on the beach inside it and we used our freeze breath to clean it and, and, and…its going to be a great surprise!"

Lexie hopped down, picked up the boxes and moved them to the tree where Charlie patiently waited, sniffing a package he had no doubt contained the raw hide wing flavored strips his mother made for him.

Alex carried more boxes while Nyssa walked in, told Oliver to bring her a cup of coffee and relaxed. Never having grown up with this custom or having a family to enjoy it with when she did learn, Nyssa had quickly realized that Christmas was much more fun watching a child open gifts.

Eventually Eliza, Jeremiah,Joe, Henry and Team Flash arrived, followed by Jessie, Iris and Wally. Lois and Kal followed thirty minutes later. Kal had the privilege of telling Barry that Diana would be down in a week with Lexie's new sword and suggested the Flash just be happy she isn't giving his daughter armor. A patient Lexie was running out of patience. She ignored breakfast for once while the adults toyed with her emotions by eating slowly.

"Can we please get focused? Please?"

"Fine little one." Kara gave in. "Pass out the gifts to the others first. Then you can open our gifts and see what Santa Claus brought you."

"Should we check them for residual radiation since he used wormholes? We should probably use a …"

"I think the lead lining is enough to dissipate the radiation." Barry assured her.

"Or to keep it in. Lead really doesn't dissipate radiation…"

"Lexie?"

"Yes Unca Ollie?"

"Open the gifts."

And so it began, the holiday tradition of gift giving, some thoughtful, the socks Kara gave Iris less so, some very meaningful such as the four rubber bullets Oliver gave Joe with a note that the cop killed too many people and should try these out.

"Diamond earrings Nyssa? Really?" an annoyed but resigned Barry asked.

"They match the necklace she wants to wear and you insist on keeping in a safe. I would suggest you allow her to wear both together often, not in a safe. It would be rude if she did not wear my gifts, right Barry?"

"Fine. When she loses a $20,000 necklace…"

"I'll buy her another. The world isn't running out of diamonds." Nyssa reasoned.

"Here are my gifts for you two." Lexie told Nyssa and Oliver, running small boxes to them. They opened them up at the same time and found large arrow heads carved out of rock.

"Mommy watched me carve them. You can't really shoot them but she said it was okay because they are symbolic. I carved words on them. Its Kryptonese for my Knight since thats what you both are. Every princess needs knights, right?"

Oliver pulled the little girl in for a hug. "I'm always going to be your knight, kid. Me and Nyssa both. I love it."

"As do I, Niece. Thank you." Nyssa told her with a heavy voice, her eyes taking in the care that had been put into the carving and the absolute control the girl had to possess to make it so perfect.

"Okay, so thats all the gifts. Now we can play with them!"

"Not quite little girl. We have a couple more gifts for you." Barry told her. Kara handed over small box. Lexie opened it and saw her mother's necklace.

"This is yours." she told her mother.

"It's yours now."

"Aunt Alex said if you ever tried to give me any of your jewelry I'm supposed to call her and tackle you. You aren't crashing anymore spaceships are you?"

"No." Kara laughed. "I just want you to have it."

'But what if I lose it?" the little girl worried.

"Then we will find it. It's yours now, daughter."

"Thank you." Lexie said quietly, knowing how important this was to her mother. She knew she would never lose it. Never.

"Uh, since we brought up Krypton artifacts this may be a time to tell you about our gift to your family." Kal spoke up. "Its going to be a few months before you can get there…"

"What gift? Where?" the blonde asked.

"Since there are more Kryptonians on this Earth than on mine now I didn't think it was fair that I had all the artifacts. Barry has been helping me the past couple months, carve out a spot in Antarctica you may know well. I didn't have a million ton compressed dwarf star key but I was able to make a three hundred thousand pound key out of a meteorite I discovered here. The key is under the mat and I think you know how to get there."

"You mean…"

"Yep. I split my toys. You have your own Fortress now, not that you didn't before but I thought you would need a place to keep all the big relics and your own Kelex."

"Kal… thank you so much." Kara told him, tears slowly staining her cheeks.

"You are the head of the house. Its only right that you have as much as I do. I also put the Jewel of Truth and Honor inside that you and Barry were married on. You can take the kids there and show them a bit of what once was."

"Cool, we have a flying robot now? Awesome! I love Christmas!" Lexie cheered.

"As hard as it is to compete with a flying robot, I have one more gift for you, daughter. Uncle Cisco and Uncle Ray helped me make it." Barry told her.

Barry handed her the box, wrapped in Superwoman wrapping paper. Lexie noted her Dad and Uncle Cisco looked nervous. She slowly opened it up and looked inside.

"Halloween already happened. Whose uniform is this anyway? It isn't the same as Mommy's."

"No this isn't for Halloween. You are not going to be ready to go on a mission for a long time. But you need a uniform to practice in. We can adjust it as you grow older but… I thought you might want to try it out?"

Lexie's wide eyes took in the suit, the white body suit, red cape and mask and the boots that ended just below her knees that were just like Mommy's. She felt the cape and while not the same, it was a lot like Mommy's. The fabric, she used her X ray vision and saw the nanobots inside, waiting to be activated along with the same biometric scanners her Mommy and Daddy had.

"This is real." she whispered.

"Yes it is and its yours. Only for practice, okay?" Kara reminded her.

Lexie nodded her head, eyes never leaving her new suit. "Can I put it on?" she asked quietly.

"I got a better idea." the Flash told her. An hour later the family were all at the Police bomb disposal range or Justice League training center as it had become known as.

Lexie adjusted her cape, the weight and feel perfect. Her chest piece was activated, her boots fit perfectly and her mask was in place. Her mother placed something in her ear. Lexie never had one before but she knew what it was.

"Hello? Overwatch?" she asked, hesitantly, never having a com in her ear before.

"Coming in loud and clear. Systems are active." Winn told her. "Would you like the solar panels turned on?"

"Yes please?"

Immediately Lexie felt the difference, her body infused with warmth even on this cold snowy day. The little girl also saw she was sparkling, just like Mommy.

"This is so awesome." Lexie whispered.

"Okay Impulse. Let's see what you got. I'm thinking a quick one mile run and back should give us a baseline on speed. You can work with flying when your Mommy is ready. Your Dad will be running next to you, sharing speed. Let him know if it gets out of control and your cousin can pull you out." Cisco told her, straightening her chest plate and adjusting her mask.

"Impulse?"

Cisco shrugged his shoulders. "Harry complains that sometimes you are too impulsive. I like that about you. It fits. So yeah, considering I handle the names and Supergirl is off the table its either Impulse or Kid Flash. Which one do you want?"

"I like Impulse." Lexie admitted, balling her glove covered fists.

"Then line up Impulse and lets see if you can give the Flash a challenge."

Lexie lined up next to her Dad. Barry looked at his daughter and winked, sending just a bit of speed her way. Lexie felt it instantly.

"This is going to be so cool." she whispered before the lightning flashed in her eyes and she ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own For CW characters.**

 **A/N Okay this is going to cover the birth of little Ray. The next few one shots will cover missing scenes from the story but I wanted to get this one out. Hope everybody had a happy New Year, and thanks to those of you following me on Survivors. If you are't I hope you will give it a shot.**

 **Refugees and Newborns**

 _Latvia_

The large contingent of Russian troops, armored personnel transports and tanks were rolling towards the small Latvian city just west of the Russian border. Russia had decided that Latvia would be the next Baltic State to fall into annexation with the motherland, regardless of how the citizens of that country felt.

It was the intention of the Russian government to strike fast, to take control of the main population centers before a mass exodus could begin. Unfortunately for them, spies for multiple intelligence agencies had leaked the information, starting a panic, refugees who refused to become part of Russia, packing only as much as they could carry and beginning the long trek to wherever they could find.

Despite Russian threats that the land and its people belonged to the country, the United Nations sent a peace keeping force to assist the refugees. The Secretary General of the United Nations understood that a peace keeping force would not be strong enough to protect the citizens should the Russians react in an aggressive manner. Thus he made a call, not to the US or UK, but the only non governmental agency that could possibly hope to keep the peace and hold the Russian Military at bay until more forces could arrive.

As it was, the Russian military had one more bridge to cross. Once the border town across the river had been taken, the United Nations force would see it was surrounded by all sides and quickly leave, allowing Russia to take care of its own.

The problem was waiting on the other side bridge, a massive concrete structure spanning a hundred and fourteen yards. On the other side of the great river the bridge crossed were the group known as the Justice League.

General Kirill Zhukov, 1st Army commander of the Russian military had been notified of this problem and arrived at the border in a helicopter. Across the way, a woman in black, carrying a sword, floated in the air. He recognized her as the immodest harlot the Americans had dubbed Wonder Girl. Next to her was the armored man called the Atom, the two winged individuals dubbed Hawk Man and Hawk Woman on either side of them. Higher in the air above was the man of fire, called Firestorm by the Capitalist media. On the ground, stood the murderer Americans lauded as a hero, the Green Arrow, along with a shorter man with long black hair in a black overcoat and a beautiful brunette woman garbed in a long black dress. The General's biggest concern was the slender man in red, next to the Green Arrow, the famous Flash. One of two individuals every intelligence agency in the world were convinced had no weakness and could not be stopped. His beautiful blonde lover was nowhere to be seen but the General had no doubt she was near. He knew between the two of them they could destroy the division he had brought and invade Moscow if they so wished.

"Sir, the woman in the dress, she is the sorceress. The one who turned the drone…"

"Into a dead pig, I watched the News feeds Corporal. They have no business here."

"Do you think she is near?"

The General was not happy with the tone his aide was using. Instead of concern or wariness he heard what sounded suspiciously like admiration and excitement.

"I suppose you are talking about this so called Superwoman?"

"Yes… the men…were wondering…she would… some, not I, but some…were thinking she might be available for photos or autographs…and that would be completely inappropriate. I will end such talk in the ranks immediately."

The General shook his head. He had a job to do and his army was more concerned about meeting a blond in blue tights than completing the historic mission they were given an opportunity to be a part in. Waving off his guards, he made the long walk himself. Oliver Queen and Barry Allen, the Green Arrow and Flash, walked slowly towards him until the three met in the center of the bridge.

 _"_ _What is the meaning of this?"_ the General asked in Russian, irritating an already grumpy Flash.

 _"_ _We have been asked by the Secretary General of the United Nations to assist with peace keeping efforts in regards to refugees fleeing the unprovoked invasion by your country into this one."_ the Arrow told him.

 _"_ _So the American Government is actively attempting to stop the annexation of Russian territory?"_

 _"_ _We are not the American Government. We are here at the request of the United Nations as ambassadors, to ensure no refugees are injured, killed or kept against their will while the Nations of the world discuss this situation. We are not political, General. We are just here to protect the citizens of Latvia who wish to leave."_

 _"_ _They are Russian citizens now, and have no right to leave without proper authorization until the Government can be returned to its rightful state. You will stand down and leave this land. This is none of your concern."_

Queen stepped closer to the General, and looked down on the smaller man.

 _"_ _Until you take the capital, this is a free nation. We are going nowhere until those who wish to flee your army have done so. My friends have enough fire power to take apart your army in minutes, my friend in red can be in your President's residence in seconds. He can also dismantle your nation's land based nuclear weapons and I am sure you are wondering where his wife is. Lets just say she is keeping an eye on your Navy, in case you get any ideas. Have you ever seen a submerged submarine lifted into the air? She can park one in the streets of Moscow anytime she wants. While this is going on, while the might of Russia is being torn apart by a few, I am going to gut you, right here on this bridge with the world watching. Now you have a choice. Start an international incident and a war you cannot win while dying on this hunk of concrete, holding your own intestines or stay your army. Either way the UN relief workers and peace keepers will do their job, then we will leave and allow the rest of the world to judge your country's actions."_

Zhukov paled, able to see the eyes behind the mask and under the hood. The man was as cold as many claimed and his rumored time spent in Russia was no rumor based on how well he spoke the language. Taking a deep breath, he broke eye contact and looked around. He had no doubt that the contingent of attack helicopters on their way would be taken apart by the flying so called heroes. The feint hum by the Arrow's side and the sparks caught his attention and he saw The Flash vibrating inhumanly. It was rumored he could slice through ten inch thick steel with his hand and reach into human bodies without breaking skin.

The man nodded slightly towards the Arrow and turned, walking back towards his army where he was met by his aide.

"Your orders sir?"

"Stand down. Call off the areal support immediately. Inform Moscow that they will have to negotiate with the UN for access to the country. My recommendation is the refugees be allowed to leave."

"Sir, the men were wondering if Wonder Girl or the Sorceress, perhaps the woman with wings would be available for photographs?"

Zhukov's glare told the corporal the answer and he hastily removed himself.

On the other side of the bridge, the Justice League who were present held firm.

"So what did you say to him?" Barry asked his friend.

"I asked him to please stand down while the UN works this out with his Government. He was agreeable."

"Because it seemed like you were threatening him."

"Nope, just a pleasant conversation. Nothing to worry about. Is Kara on the com?"

"Yeah, off and on. She said Dad told her she had at least ten more hours. How long do you think it will take the refugees to get out?"

"Weeks. You should go. We can handle this. They will think you are around and he won't make a move, not with us here and the world watching. Russia knows they have no right to this action and if this was a larger state it would be cause for war. Now we are stuck in the middle. Every time something like this happens the UN is going to reach out to us now. I told you this was a bad idea."

Barry shrugged. It was true, the League stayed out of political matters but Kara had thought this cause worthy from a humanitarian perspective and put it to a vote. The League almost unanimously agreed, with the exception of one vote, the one man who spoke Russian. Being the team player he was, Oliver agreed of course to come. Nyssa had volunteered since she also spoke the language fluidly but Alex would not leave Kara and the woman had no desire to leave Kara or Lexie behind with so many of the League out.

Plus Kara told Oliver he had to help and began harping on the children and puppies that could be injured in an evacuation. Had it been a Government agency none would have agreed. When Kara brought up puppies and children, the League gave in. It was easier than fighting and they all knew she would win in the end regardless.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just camp out here for weeks?"

"I don't know Barry. You are the leader, you tell me. I only take over if World War Three starts, remember? You get us into these messes and I get us out when hell breaks loose." Oliver told him grumpily.

Barry knew the real cause of his irritation. Like Barry he wanted to be with Kara and did not like leaving Lexie not having the entire League surrounding her within minutes. Despite not having any problems, they were all overly paranoid about anyone A.R.G.U.S. or otherwise having a chance to get near the girl. "If you want to go back, Zatanna can send you back. I know you want to lock S.T.A.R. down but I am pretty sure between Sara, Alex and Nyssa, she is safe. I can be back in a minute or less as long as I don't get lost."

"Nope. I am good right here. I will be there when she is closer to delivery. We all will be. Zatanna can cast an illusion of us she thinks, but I am hoping in the next few hours, the UN can manage to get a coalition of Serbian and Polish troops here to take over. They aren't sure where Kara is, so that is also keeping them at bay."

"Can I blow up some tanks? Because it is too cold just to stand here looking cool." Vibe complained.

"Sure Cisco. Start a nuclear war." Barry told him, shaking his head.

"So no blowing up tanks then. I guess I will go back to looking cool." Cisco mumbled, returning to his place beside Zatanna.

While the Justice League held the border of Latvia from Russian invasion, the remaining members and support staff held vigil at S.T.A.R. labs, monitoring the situation from a TV in front of Kara's delivery bed and listening to the CNN reporter who was live on the scene.

"While no one has been allowed to talk to the Justice League and the Russian 1st Army Commander is unavailable for comment, this is no doubt a very tension filled situation. Russia's invasion force moved early this morning, sending citizens of Latvia into a panic. Th United Nations has stepped in to limit the amount of injuries and death to the citizens but it appeared they would not be in time, until the Justice League arrived at the main crossing point into the country, at which the bulk of Russia's military would have to enter. I am here on the Russian border and have been allowed to interview some soldiers but no officers will speak on the record."

The scene cut to a group of Russian soldiers, grim faced, in fatigues, standing with rifles. The reporter approached one who could speak broken English.

"Can you tell us what is happening right now? Have you received any orders or been told to prepare for conflict with the Justice League?" the newswoman asked, shoving the microphone in the young soldier's face.

"We have been told, stand down …have you seen the Superwoman?"

"No…no, I have not seen Superwoman."

"You think she is near? We are all looking up but do not see her."

"Is there some particular reason the Russian military is specifically looking for Superwoman?"

"She is… babe. We hope she will land here. I have phone…my younger brothers be so jealous if I get picture with her."

The newswoman pulled back the microphone and walked away, shaking her head. Before she could get far another soldier tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she would contact Wonder Girl and see if she was available for photos.

"At this time, it appears the soldiers of the Russian Army are more interested in meeting the female members of the Justice League than the actual invasion. They do bring up a very interesting question and one that I am sure Russian military leaders are concerned about. Where is Superwoman? Is she above waiting to strike if the Russian military attacks? The Green Arrow had a tense discussion with the First Commander of the Army on the bridge but no one on either side has said what the topic of discussion was. We will continue to monitor the situation as it progresses throughout the day."

"I bet Oliver threatened to gut him." Kara told the group surrounding her. At the moment only Alex, Caitlin and Eliza were with her. "I should have told them to stay out of it. I didn't know I would go into labor five minutes after Barry went to Russia."

"Helping thousands of refugees is important and it was the right call, Kara." Eliza assured her.

"Hey, Harry and I are going to Big Belly Burger. Anybody want anything?" Sara asked, walking in. "The cops outside are bound to be getting hungry and the guy's stomach's are rumbling. Nyssa is getting one and Lexie is getting three."

"Yeah, I want the chicken strip basket with curly fries and …"

"Alex? Could you please place your order outside? I am so hungry and being forced to live on ice chips. Mom, could you get Charlie? I want Charlie."

"Yes dear." Eliza walked out with Alex and placed her own order, leaving Caitlin and Kara alone.

"Not hungry?" she asked.

"If you can't eat, I won't eat." Caitlin responded.

"Stomach flu still bothering you, huh?" Kara guessed. Caitlin shrugged her shoulders but the blonde knew her best friend. Something was up.

"Hey, its just us. What's going on?"

Cait grinned. "I didn't want to say anything until after you delivered. We haven't told anyone but I want you to be the first. I figured I would give you a couple days to enjoy the moment with your baby boy. But since you insist, I didn't have a stomach flu. I was late and took a test last night."

"Are you serious? You are pregnant?!"

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone yet."

"This is awesome. I am so doing your gyno exam. You have any idea of the payback you have coming your way?"

"Seriously? I tell you I am pregnant and you are excited about payback? And you aren't a doctor. You can't even say vagina without blushing. You are not examining me."

"Technically you aren't a gynecologist but it never stopped you. Fine. I just…wow. This is so great! I figured you guys would wait a little longer."

"Yeah we did too. I guess we are following in your footsteps. Did you ever consider naming your kids Happy Accident 1 and 2?"

"Shut up and hug me. I'm too big to lean forward."

The two hugged, Caitlin even shedding a few tears. "I'm kind of scared."

"Yeah, I bet. Now you know how I felt. But it is amazing. Not the delivery part. That part is hell, feeling like your whole body is being split open. It was worse than almost being beaten to death by Darkseid. I am not looking forward to it again but its worth it in the end. You guys are already married so you are in better shape than Barry and I were in. So how far along are you?"

"I'm not sure yet. Judging by my last period I would say 6 or 7 weeks? I'm going to let Henry take a look next week after he is over his first grandson excitement. Did you know he already bought the boy a baseball glove?"

"Why would my kid need a glove…oh right, blending in."

"Are you going to let Lexie play soccer?"

Kara closed her eyes. "I don't know. She wants to but you know how competitive she can get. She swears she can blend in so I guess so, but if she is going to be running slow and not competing as hard as she can, I wonder why she wants to do it in the first place. I know she wants friends but she has friends from preschool."

"And they are all playing soccer. You can't separate her Kara. You hated that when you were growing up."

"I know. Doesn't really matter, does it? You know she gets what she wants. I just hope…for the best I suppose. Its all I really can do. She has gotten so strong though, I'm worried if another kid runs into her he or she will break a bone. Then Lexie will feel horrible. Plus there are going to be so many people watching, if she moves too fast for a second, everyone is going to notice. She still accidentally blurs at home. I'm surprised my hair hasn't turned grey."

"She is a perfect child. She is very polite and listens which is more than you can say for most five year olds. Her heat vision is making progress right?"

"Yeah, Nyssa is working on it with her now. Or trying to. Nyssa thinks the key to her lack of focus at times is meditation. Lexie isn't big on meditating." Kara admitted.

"She isn't called Impulse for nothing. That little one is a lot like Barry and I imagine you when the two of you first started out. Running in recklessly, feeling invincible and not having any idea about strategy. She has a lot of good mentors besides just the two of you. No one will be more prepared for being a superhero than her."

"Yeah, I guess so. She is going to have a difficult time adjusting to these new kids. Your child and Ray, she won't be the only young Justice League royalty any longer. I hope she likes her brother. She hasn't been exactly excited."

"She feels threatened and you can't fly with her all the time. She will get over it. In a couple months you will be flight ready again and she will have your undivided attention in the air."

"Speaking of, you are going to let your child fly with me, right?"

"What would be the point of having a best friend who is a superhero, if your kid can't fly with her? Of course."

"Yes! This is going to be so awesome. Ray and Caitlin Jr can play together."

"Yeah…I just have to…this is going to be huge. Winn is so excited but I am afraid this is going to bring up memories of his father and you know how he gets when he thinks about him."

"He will be fine." Kara promised. "I'll make sure of it. You both will be. The two of you are as far different from your parents than anyone I have ever known. Like everything else you do, you are going to be amazing at this Cait."

Kara's encouragement stopped when she felt a contraction and gritted her teeth. The last two times she had moaned, Lexie had literally flown into the room with an exasperated Nyssa chasing after her. Now she maintained her silence, Caitlin keep track of the seconds as they ticked.

Despite her silence, Lexie did hear her mother's sharp intake of breath. She had been listening to Aunt Caitlin talking about having a kid and Aunt Alex ordering food, Sara asking the cops outside if they wanted anything, wondering why Aunt Caitlin thinks she should be called happy accident, basically anything to keep her attention.

"Alexandra, are you meditating?"

"Of course, Aunt Nyssa." Lexie fibbed, opening one eye to see her aunt looking sharply at her.

"Your eyes may be closed but I can tell your little eyeballs are moving. You are supposed to be keeping sounds out, not taking everything in. Clear your mind, not fill it with everything around you. Your mother is fine. She went through this with you and will have no problems delivering this child."

"I know. It's just meditating is…boring. Like really, really boring. How do you do this? Don't you get bored? Aunt Alex told me she doesn't do it. She thinks it is boring too."

"Your Aunt Alex does meditate, every morning whether she knows it or not. We all have different techniques. I prefer to sit in silence and let myself go, feel the universe around me. While I am doing this, your Aunt Alex takes her guns apart every morning. She inspects her arrow heads, she tests her blades and sharpens them until she is satisfied. While she may not realize this, she is meditating. She is letting herself go and focusing on one thing, but doing it out of instinct, not conscious thought. Your mother once told me at times when she is stressed or confused she flies higher than the air traffic and closes her eyes, soaring over the Earth with no direction, just feeling at peace. Your father likes to go to uninhabited areas and run for miles, eyes closed, feeling the Earth around him, becoming one with the surrounding air. He does not think, he just runs, no true destination in mind, only enjoying the feeling. Oliver shoots arrow after arrow into a target but not to get better. He knows he can hit the target whenever he wishes. He does it because it calms are all forms of meditation but it all comes down to the same thing, losing yourself while also being in control and acting without thought."

"If they get to do that, how come I have to sit with you?"

"Because I cannot run at inhuman speeds or fly and do not feel like dodging errant shots from a bow. You have a long way to go with your archery skills, Lexie. For now I need you to slow down your mind, let yourself go and once we have reached that state, then can you be relaxed enough to control the temperature of your heat vision."

"How can I relax when this brother is hurting Mommy?"

"Try."

"I did."

"Try harder."

"But if meditation is about being calm and relaxed how can I make myself do it? Seems like that would be defeating the purpose."

Nyssa took in her young charge, trying to be patient. Perhaps explaining mediation to a five year old is not the best plan.

"Fine, we can work on it in a less stressful time but eventually you will have to learn to calm your mind. When you are in a fight, you must remain calm. When you are in school and some ridiculous child calls you a name or tries to bully you, it is important that you can find your center, breathe and do not react. Meditation will allow you to find your center even when the world around you is falling apart."

"You said if a boy picks on me to tell you and you will find out who his parents are and deal with it."

"And I meant it but until you can tell me, you must learn to remain calm."

"I'm hearing calm a lot."

"And you will keep hearing it. Would you like to try your heat vision? Do you feel like you can truly control it today?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, you know what to do." Nyssa told her, motioning towards the cake on the counter where the arrows rested. Lexie took the small treat and placed it on the floor between herself and her aunt. A small candle was in the middle. All she had to do was light the candle and the cake was hers. If she used too much power though the cake would explode, covering her and Nyssa in icing and the bread part would be toast. It had happened before…three times so far and Nyssa mentally prepared herself to be covered in warm cake icing once again.

Lexie started well, only a bit of heat, tiny beams shooting forth from her glowing eyes, focusing on the candle wick. Nyssa smiled, watching the candle light up.

Until the breach alert sounded, Lexie's heat vision powering up quickly and flared, the icing melting immediately and flying high from the force while the cake below dried to a crisp. Nyssa wiped the wipe gooey substance from her eyes and glared at a sheepish Lexie who was licking the frosting from her lips.

"Oops. Breach alert. We should probably check it out. Meet you there!"

Before Nyssa could forbid her from moving, Lexie was gone, leaving the former assassin cursing to herself and running, grabbing a bow and quiver on her way out. She had no doubt the breachers in the pipeline were Kal El and J'onn but she would never assume and of course Impulse would not wait for her to find out.

In the pipeline, the Martian Manhunter and Superman stepped out of the breach. Before they had walked a few feet, Superman was attacked by a white blur in a red mask and cape, who wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Kal! Yes! We can go flying as soon as I know Mommy is okay. I just lit a candle with my heat vision, but then I blew up the cake, but the frosting is soooo good. Want a bite? Its all over the walls in the training room. Hi J'onn!" Lexie finished, jumping from Kal's arms to J'onn's.

"Hello Lexie." the Martian greeted her.

"Is Diana here? I've been getting really good with a sword, except I accidentally sliced one of the tires of our car and Mommy told me I couldn't play with it for a while. She said I could cut myself and I wasn't supposed to play with it unless she or Donna was there. Then I got grounded. I mean I couldn't fly with Donna in the backyard or nothing. It was an accident, it's not like I hurt Charlie or anything. I didn't know it was really that sharp but it cut right through the metal part of the wheel too. Then I tried to use my heat vision to fix it before Mommy caught me…I mean until she noticed it because I didn't want her to worry, but Dad stopped me. Something about the fuel tank blowing up. I had it under control but whatever. I'm not allowed to use heat vision on cars now. The list of things I am not allowed to do is getting pretty long."

Superman shook his head, wondering how Kara didn't have grey hair. "Diana will be here later, I promise. How have you been little cousin?" Kal asked.

"Not good. This brother thing has been messing with my me time since this whole mess started and now he is hurting Mommy. She keeps grunting and saying Kryptonian words I haven't been taught yet and cannot repeat even though I don't know what they mean."

"Why don't you show us too Mommy and then we can work on that heat vision?"

"She has worked on the vision enough. There are only so many things she is allowed to blow up in one day Kal El." Nyssa greeted him after catching up with Lexie. Kal took her in, never having seen her in such a state. She only wore a red sports bra and running sweat pants and appeared to have icing stuck in her hair and on her face. She also had a bow in hand and quiver on her back, of course. The two heroes had never seen her so…casual.

"Lexie, what have I told you and told you about breach alarms?"

"To check them out and let you know if there is a problem?" Lexie tried, only to be met by Nyssa's stare. "To stay back and do not come into the pipeline until I am told it is okay. Also that I will never be told it is okay because either the breachers will be brought to the top or they will be dealt with and thrown back into the breach. I asked Mommy what dealt with meant and she said you would arrest them and push them back in the hole."

"Yes…arrest them. That is exactly what dealing with someone means. Gentleman, it is nice to see you. I am glad Cisco's message reached you. You know the way." Nyssa plucked Lexie out of the air and began walking with the girl back to the top while J'onn and Kal grinned, shaking their heads. S.T.A.R. labs should have its own reality show.

Upstairs Kal and J'onn greeted a smiling Kara who looked very uncomfortable holding Charlie who still licked too much. Unlike the last pregnancy Kal had been able to visit Kara every two weeks sometimes with Lois or Cat and watched his cousin grow with fascination. Kara was less fascinated. After hugs and promising Cat and Lois would arrive in the morning, the two men walked out to meet with Jeremiah, Joe and Henry and catch up on this international incident Kara quietly mentioned she may have started.

Eliza and Alex walked back in to find Kara and Caitlin reading on their phones.

"Checking to see what the news stations are saying about Latvia?" Alex guessed. Kara looked up, looking a bit guilty.

"Oh, hi people that left me hungry to go eat burgers and chicken strips. No, Cait and I are reading a fanfiction story."

"A fanfiction…what show? Wait, you read? When this development happen?" Alex asked, very surprised.

"I am very well read, I will have you know. But these aren't based on shows, they are based on us. Since we can't exactly complain because of our secret identities, people can write what they want and there are over a thousand stories. Some of them are pretty good."

"A thousand stories about you and Barry? You are real, why would anyone write stories about you two?" Eliza asked, fascinated at this turn of events.

"People write stories about bands and actors all the time, it's not just movies and shows. Besides these aren't just about Barry and me. We are in the majority of them but there are other pairings."

"Pairings? Like…people…together?" Valkyrie asked, not liking where this was going.

"What are you talking about?" Nyssa asked walking in, tired of chasing a hyper Lexie who was now running on the speed track.

"Fanfiction pairings. I was about to explain to Alex how they work. There are all kinds of pairings. I'm reading one about me and Barry but there are others… there is even slash."

Alex was lost. "What the hell is slash? Like horror?"

"No, gay pairings."

"Oh." Alex perked up. "Like Nyssa and I?"

Kara shook her head. "Nyssa isn't in a whole lot of them because she refuses to allow Iris to give her a name in the press. She has been given a few names in the stories, I like Snake Eyes best, but no, because she sticks to the shadows she isn't well known."

"And that is the way I prefer it. I do not want stories written about me."

"Yeah, but you are in a lot of them Alex. Some have you with the Sorceress…" Caitlin started.

"Who the hell is the Sorceress…oh, Zatanna?"

"She can't use her real name and she won't let Iris or Cisco release a name in public. At least she isn't called the Pig Lady anymore." Kara reasoned.

"So there are stories about Alex and Zatanna? Who writes these stories, where can I find these people?"

"You can't, Nyssa. Besides there are also stories about Sara and Alex, Ray and Alex, Sara and Oliver, Ray and Zatanna, Oliver and Alex…"

"That is a travesty and worthy of death! I will be damned if Oliver Queen touches her even in fiction and anyone that says different will be…dealt with."

"Yeah but the biggest pairing Alex has…"

"Please don't Caitlin Snow." Kara begged.

"…is with Kara."

"Oh, that is disturbing." Eliza mumbled.

"That is not surprising." Nyssa disagreed.

"Well they do have the same symbol on their chest. Alex doesn't have the lightning bolt but, hey they aren't the biggest pairing as far as slash goes. You should see all the stories that pair up Oliver and Barry." Caitlin told the group.

"Now that I would love to read. If for nothing else to print it out and plaster Oliver's apartment walls with the pages." Nyssa admitted.

"What is slash? What about Daddy and Uncle Ollie?" Impulse asked, walking in quickly.

"Nothing!" all the women shouted at once.

"I thought you were on the speed track, Lexie?" Nyssa asked, beginning to see how much trouble having a child with superhearing would be in the future.

"I was. I got bored running in circles. Uncle Ollie says I can't hit the big steel bar unless he is there and you said you don't feel like dodging arrows. Kal and J'onn are watching the news and I am bored."

"Sara brought you food." Alex reminded her.

"Yeah, I ate it. Took me a whole ten seconds. I was really hungry and they were really good. So what is slash?"

"Its what you do when you aren't careful with that sword Diana gave you that you are not allowed to play with unless you have a lot of supervision and you still do anyway." Alex reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense. So how much longer till the brother comes out and Mommy can fly again?"

"Sweetie, Mommy won't be able to fly as soon as she has the baby. It will take her time to recover and she has to feed the baby. We are working on a plan to ease her back into it." Eliza explained.

"How long?"

"Only a few months." Kara assured her.

"A few months?!" Lexie walked out of the room quickly, huffing loudly. The blonde closed her eyes and laid her head back.

"She is so used to being the center of attention…I've tried talking to her but nothing gets…"

Kara's troubles were stopped when another contraction hit her. Caitlin timed it as always and moved to inform Henry.

"Would you guys mind if I had some alone time? Just a bit? I need to…think."

"I'll talk to her Kara. She is going to be okay." Alex promised.

Kara doubted it. "How do you tell a little girl that she is your whole world and then explain that someone else is going to be your whole world too? Because Barry and I have been trying to figure it out for months."

The room cleared, Alex already on the search for her niece. Her niece was outside though, wanting to see what the weather was like and trying to get over her hurt feelings. She figured once the baby was born, her and Mommy could fly again. In the air, Mommy was all hers, just like Daddy was all hers when they ran. Nobody could keep up with them and she loved that. As much as she loved all her extended family, her time alone with Mommy and Daddy was her favorite and now they would never be alone again. This baby would always be there with them.

"Hey angel. I figured you would be inside with your Mommy." Quentin Lance greeted her. He had been standing outside the lab, coordinating the officers patrolling and standing guard around S.T.A.R. Despite Oliver's annoyance, the Chief, Joe and Quentin agreed that with Kara vulnerable and the worst kept secret in the world that S.T.A.R labs was the headquarters of the Justice League there was never enough security in a situation like this. Especially with today's events. If A.R.G.U.S or the CIA or some foreign power wanted to make a move on Lexie, now would be the time, considering the whole world saw the Justice League in Russia right now, at least most of them. The standing order of the day was if anyone not known approached S.T.A.R. they were to be turned away and if they refused they were to be apprehended, no matter the agency, because Quentin knew if any fed tried to pull a badge, Sara, Nyssa and Alex would not hesitate to kill them once inside.

"Hi Captain Quentin. Mommy is busy with the brother."

"You know, I'm not actually a Captain."

"Uncle Ollie says you will always be a Captain to him so that is good enough for me. Why don't you come inside? Sara is inside."

"Because me and my officers are keeping watch out here and making sure nobody bothers your Mommy. You must be pretty excited huh? Getting a new brother?"

Lexie snorted. "I wish Mommy had never stubbed her toe."

"Uh…okay. So you aren't excited about having a brother?" he asked, taking a knee in front of the tiny girl in her white outfit and red cape.

"No." she admitted. "I like it the way it was."

Quentin nodded his head in understanding. He had seen this before.

"Can I tell you a story about Sara and my other daughter Laurel?"

"The Black Canary? I love hearing stories about the Black Canary. She sounds a lot like Sara. I heard she could fight just like Sara and Aunt Alex. Aunt Nyssa said she trained her."

"Yeah, I guess Aunt Nyssa did train her. When I was growing up I was an only child like you. My parents loved me a lot. But I always wanted a brother or sister."

"Why?"

"Because it was more fun to play with someone else I thought. I had friends but I wanted someone in my house, someone that I could look after and protect. I wanted someone to teach all the things I had learned. But I never got that. When Laurel was three, Sara was born. She wasn't crazy about having a sister either."

"She wasn't? But they were both the Black Canary. Didn't they get along?"

"Yeah eventually. But it wasn't right away. Laurel was scared that we wouldn't love her as much. It wasn't true but she didn't understand how big a heart could be."

"How big a heart could be?"

"Yep. See people like us, we got big hearts. There is room for a lot of love. It doesn't seem possible but you can love two or more people with everything you have. A parent's heart doesn't split up between two kids, it just grows bigger. I love…loved, I still do love Laurel with everything in my heart. I also love Sara with everything in my heart. But you know who else loved them both with their whole hearts?"

"Their Mommy?"

"Yeah, her. But they loved each other more than anything. Sara and Laurel didn't always get along on everything but no matter what, they loved each other. They meant the world to each other and when Laurel went to Heaven, it hurt me and Sara very badly. But that is the way it is supposed to feel when you love someone that much. Despite everything they had gone through with each other, disagreements and other stuff, they loved each other because they were sisters. Nothing can ever break that bond. Just like nothing can ever take away your parents love, nothing can ever take away the love you have for a sibling. Its one of the greatest loves a person can have. You see how Uncle Oliver and Thea are around each other?"

"Yeah, they fight sometimes but they always end up laughing. They always hug when they say goodbye."

"They have had some bad things happen in their lives. But one thing that has always stayed strong, no matter what, is how much they love each other because they are brother and sister. You are going to have that. When you get this little guy he is going to be as much yours as your Mommy and Daddy. He is going to look up to you."

"Look up to me?"

"Yeah, kind of like your Mommy, no matter how powerful she is, looks up to your Aunt Alex. Everybody can see it. Your Aunt Alex takes care of her, always worries about her, because no matter how strong your mother is, Aunt Alex is her big sister. She will always be her big sister and that makes her just as important as your Grandparents to Aunt Alex. What you have coming is a gift. This brother of yours, Ray, he is going to need a lot of help. Your Mommy and Daddy can't do it alone. They are going to need you. You aren't being replaced honey. Your Mommy and Daddy love you with everything they have and they got a lot. Its just their hearts are going to grow larger, just like yours is. You are going to love Ray as much as you love them and you are going to be the one who they count on to help guide him. You may fight sometimes and argue but you are always going to be his hero. Thats a big responsibility to live up to."

"I guess so. But Mommy and Daddy are going to spend a lot of time having to take care of him. What about me?"

"You want to help people one day, right? Maybe this is a good way to learn how. You help them take care of him. If your Momma needs help you are going to have to be the one to give it to her. Same with your Daddy. You have to be a big girl. You are one of the sweetest kids I have ever known. But now your life is changing. Thats not a bad thing, it's a good thing. Its part of growing up and being a hero. Now you get a chance to be a hero to your Mom and Dad and a little brother. Thats a big deal. You have someone to take care of. I think you can handle it. I know you can. I am betting out of all the superheroes in the world, you are going to be the greatest one day and that is saying something, considering who your parents are. Now you have a chance to really begin learning how. You are going to be his hero. Are you up for it?"

"I think so." Lexie guessed. "I'll try."

"Thats all anyone can ask for because when you try something, you always succeed. Now I bet your Mom is scared right now but she won't admit it. Having a child hurts, that is part of life. She went through it with you and it doesn't get any easier. She is scared you are going to feel hurt and she never wants that. She is scared because believe it or not, raising special children who are going to be heroes one day, isn't easy. She has to worry about your brother having accidents like you used to have. Your mother has the weight of a lot of worlds on her shoulders but she needs you to help her. Her being able to fly with you really isn't that important, is it? Isn't it more important that she knows you are there for her and love her as much as she loves you?"

"Yeah. You think she is upset? I don't want to make her upset. I love her. She is my best friend."

"Then go tell her that. Tell her you are going to help her and its going to be okay, because right now she is a little scared. Now I'm going to use your shoulders to help myself up because my knees aren't that great anymore. Then I am going to keep the outside of this place safe and you are going to help her, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for keeping us safe. I'm sorry about your knees. Uncle Ollie said you messed them up because you spent so much time trying to catch him but you couldn't because he was too smart." Lexie threw her arms around Quentin's neck and the man squeezed her as hard as he could.

"You're a good girl Lexie. The Black Canary would have loved you. Now get before Aunt Alex calls out a search party. For the record, I did catch your Uncle Ollie a couple times. He just got lucky."

Lexie broke her hug and ran, a white blur with a bit of sparks trailing her. Quentin shook his head. "I will never get used to that."

Lexie moved inside the medical wing as it was now dubbed and saw her mother alone, leaned back, eyes closed. She looked sad.

"Are you okay? Are you hurting?" she asked her mother.

"Hey angel. Yeah I am a little uncomfortable, but I will be okay."

"Why do you look sad? I thought you were happy?"

"I am, but…" Kara finished, not knowing what else to say. She had truly thought Lexie would come around but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Can I get in bed with you?"

"You never have to ask that. I always have room for you. Charlie got bored and abandoned me."

Lexie levitated and slowly laid down next to her mother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kara looked at her sad eyes. "Sweetie you didn't hurt me. Why would you think that? I am fine. I'm having what are called contractions and they are uncomfortable but that is not your fault."

"I hurt your feelings. I'm gonna help you. I know you are worried but I can help. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Its okay if you can't fly for a while. I'll be with you, just like always. I don't even have to go to school if you want me to help at the Gallery. I can watch him and make sure he doesn't light anything on fire."

Kara laughed a bit. "You don't have to miss school. I know you would miss all those friends you have. I don't want you to be upset about this. You are always going to be my everything. You have no idea what a miracle you are."

"A miracle?"

"Yeah, when I was growing up, you know because I am from a different planet, I didn't think me and Daddy could ever have children. We were very surprised when we found out about you. Your Daddy was a lot calmer than I was. I was freaking out."

"Because of me?"

"Not because of you so much. I just never expected it. I never had any brothers or sisters until I met your Aunt Alex. I miss my childhood but I also wish I could have spent my early years with her. But I always wanted a big family, children of my own. I never told anybody because I didn't think I could have one. But then I found out about you and suddenly my whole life changed. I was so excited but didn't know anything about being a Mommy. I just knew I wanted you happy, I wanted you to have a better childhood than I did. My whole life changed because everything I thought was important before, it didn't matter. You were all that mattered. Now the two of you are going to be all that matters. I will never love you any less, Lexie. It just couldn't happen. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

"The greatest? You have done some pretty cool stuff."

"And none of it compares to the day you were born. You should have seen your Daddy. He was so nervous, he almost backed the car out of the garage while the door was down. Uncle Ollie had to drive us here. Today is going to be the same. Its better though because I have you with me. I just don't know how to make you understand that you are still going to be my whole world but so is your brother. I always wanted children and would have given up every power I had, just to have a big family of my own. Now it is happening and I want everybody happy, especially you."

"I know. I will be. I'm going to help you look after him. I will make sure he doesn't get in much trouble or play with my sword. Did you know Diana calls her sword God Killer? Doesn't that sound cool? How many Gods do you think she has killed? Jax said there is only one God so I guess there aren't anymore if Diana used her sword. That wouldn't be good. I didn't tell Jax cause he might have gotten upset."

"I really need to have a long talk with Diana." Kara grumbled. "So, you aren't upset?"

"No, I just want you happy. You make me happy and I will help you, I promise. Are you scared?"

"Yeah, a little bit. But if he is anything like you and I bet he is, then little Ray is going to be amazing. He is going to have you to look up to."

"I'm going to make him call me Impulse."

"No, you aren't." Kara told her, leaving no room for discussion.

"How long were you and Daddy married before you got pregnant with me?"

Kara opened her mouth, closed it again, and thought hard about this question.

"Lexie, you know how we don't lie to each other, ever?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not going to answer that question. Any other question you have I will answer but not that one. Maybe someday, but not now okay? Because if you really want me to answer I am going to have to break my promise to never lie to you."

"That doesn't make any sense. Can I ask another question?"

"As long as it doesn't involve how long your father and I were married before we found out about you. What is it?"

"I was reading one of Grandma's books about biology and some of your books about being pregnant to see if I could cure you. It seemed pretty simple. I think I have it down, like the general idea but what I don't understand is I know how the sperm fertilizes the egg but don't know how it gets to the egg in the first place? I'm not really sure what sperm is and I asked my teacher …"

"Okay! Okay, lets slow down. I will answer that question much, much later. In ten or so years I promise, but you do not want to know, you do not need to know and you definitely do not need to ask your teacher. You aren't supposed to be reading books about advanced subjects so you can blend in. Remember?"

"Is that why she looked funny? Cuz I wasn't supposed to know?"

"That is exactly why…"

"There are my two favorite girls." Barry greeted them, still decked out in his Flash suit.

"Oh, I am so glad to see you. How did it go in Europe? Everybody okay? No wars broke out?"

"The UN sent in more peace keeping forces so we decided our job was done. I was about to leave anyway. Everybody else is back. Dad said three to six hours?"

"Yeah but the contractions are becoming more consistent. It may not be that long." she told him, kissing her after Lexie had her hug. "If you want, the two of you can go run on the speed track."

"No, I am staying with you, Mommy. I'm going to help her out Daddy."

Barry let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that Lexie. Mommy and I were worried and we couldn't do it without you."

"You won't. I will keep him out of trouble. I blew up another cake today and got frosting all over Nyssa! She has this funny look every time it happens. One time she told me she couldn't believe her life had come to this. I guess she enjoys it if she thinks she is lucky, right?"

"You bet she does. Uncle Ollie is going to go grab some food for everybody. You sure you don't want to ride with him?" Barry asked.

"Nope, I am staying right here with Mommy. She said Ray would have to call me Impulse."

"I did not, Alexandra. Do not fib to your father."

"Sorry. So what are we going to do while we are waiting for him to come out? Can we read that slash stuff you and Aunt Caitlin were talking about earlier?"

"No! Definitely not. It isn't very interesting." Kara told her.

"But I want to read the stories about Uncle Ollie and Daddy."

"What stories?" Barry asked, not sure what the hell they were talking about.

"Nothing you need…" Kara was saved when another contraction hit, this one longer and more painful. "Get your Dad and Caitlin please.""

Lexie and Barry stayed by her side, the rest coming and going so she wouldn't feel overwhelmed. After four hours, Alex walked out and then back in with Sara while Henry snapped on a pair of gloves.

"Sara is going to take you outside for a bit and when you come back you can meet your little brother, Lexie." Alex told her.

"I want to stay here."

"Trust me, you really don't." Sara told her. "Come on Impulse, we can wait for a bit. Mommy is going to be fine."

Sara picked her up and she reluctantly left her mother's side. Her Daddy looked really nervous, and Grandma wasn't looking much better.

Inside, the med bay, Kara got herself in the proper position, while Henry took his.

"Something about Allen men. The only males to ever see me with my pants off." Kara tried to joke until another contraction seized her.

"Alex, Caitlin, come here and hold my hands. Mom, make sure Barry doesn't drop him." she ordered. Alex took one hand while Caitlin took the other. Barry did his best to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"You got this Kara. You have done this before." Alex encouraged her.

"My body doesn't know that apparently! This hurts worse than last time."

"Kara, start pushing." Henry told her. The blonde did her best, however this birth was much harder than Lexie's.

"How many more? Can't you just knock me out and do a C section? What is he doing in there? Holding not to my kidney or something? Tell him to let go."

"You almost have this…"

"Shut up Barry! No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, even if this is so your fault. Can you see his head?"

"No…yes! He is there, wow, he has my hair, that is so cool…"

"Barry! Focus!" his wife ordered.

"Push hard, Kara, this is it. Eliza get ready with suction." Dr. Allen ordered.

Another push and a cry was heard in the room.

Eliza sucked the mucus out of the child's nose and Barry, with a shaking hand, cut the cord. His father placed his newborn son in his arms.

"Is he okay?"

"He is perfect, Kara." Barry whispered, walking to the head of the bed, where Kara laid eyes on the child she had carried for nine months.

"Hi there." the mother greeted Raymond Jeremiah Allen. "I've been waiting to see you. I'm your Mommy. You are the second miracle I have had in my life. He looks like you, smaller with more wrinkles but he looks like you, Barry."

"Yeah, but I think he has your eyes."

Kara reluctantly handed her son to Caitlin who began examining him, cleaning and taking care of all that needed to be one while Kara finished the delivery.

"Get Lexie, Barry. Bring Lexie. She needs to meet her brother." The mother told him. Caitlin placed the baby boy back in Kara's arms.

Before Barry could move towards the door, it burst open and a white streak came inside, Sara running behind her.

"I'm sorry, I told her not to look but I think she saw through me and hasn't spoken since." the Canary explained.

Lexie hopped into her Daddy's arms and took in the baby in her mother's arms. "Are you okay? What was that? That is what birth is? I never want to have that. It looked…oh no, not cool. Are you okay!? Are you going to be able to walk ever again?!"

"Don't worry about it kid. Something tells me you are going to adopt one day." Alex told her with a wink, remembering her encounter with future Lexie. "Me too hopefully." she finished quietly to herself, remembering the rest of Lexie's information.

"Come meet little Ray." Kara asked her.

Barry bent down over the bed and sat her on the edge. Taking him in, Lexie admitted that despite looking weird and wrinkly and squinty eyed he was kind of cute.

"I guess he can't talk yet?"

"No, not yet baby." Barry answered.

"Hi Ray. I'm your sister. You can call me Impulse. You have to do whatever I say."

Barry laughed. "Good luck with that sweetie. Let him get a bit of rest and until you can get used to your strength better, maybe we can use the bracelet and let you hold him. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I would. He is cute. Charlie is freaking out. Can I bring him in?"

"Of course." Kara answered and continued to stare at her newborn as soon as Lexie left.

"So we did it." Barry whispered, touching the dark hair on his head. "Now we have two superheroes to raise."

"Yeah, but we can do it. Right?"

"Me and you? I think we have proven there isn't anything we can't do. You ready for all the eager people to come see the newest hero?"

"Not yet. When Lexie is back…for now… he is a miracle. He is so perfect. Just like she is."


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own DC or CW characters.

Just a short one shot because I needed some fun today. Enjoy. Once again this is set after little Ray is born. Soon I will stop doing future takes and focus on missing scenes from the story but like I said, I needed fun.

 **Outtake 3**

The family of four walked across the outdoor food court, little Ray Allen, only eight weeks old in his stroller, Barry and his wife Kara and of course the little brat…young Pre K daughter Lexie. Iris internally rolled her eyes. She had no doubt the dog was in Kara's oversized purse. She plastered a smile on her face and waved. This was important. Her Dad said so. If she wanted to remain friends with Barry, Kara was a package deal.

The two women had set aside their differences years ago, co existing politely for Barry's sake. Kara felt no need to be jealous, married, successful artist, most famous super heroine in the world, mother of two small, adorable children and still able to get her pre pregnancy body back in a matter of weeks with no real effort and married to Iris's oldest friend, who now happened to also be a millionaire and head of the Central City Police Department Forensic Unit and a superhero. Having all this, the blonde alien was in no way threatened by Iris as she had been when she first arrived.

They were friendly, saw each other occasionally in passing and smiled often.

That was the extent of their relationship. While Kara and Caitlin, and by extension Cisco and Barry, were inseparable, Iris had been a bit pushed slightly out of the way over the years since Kara had arrived. She had always considered herself Barry's best friend but that simply wasn't true anymore. Barry spent most of his time without Kara, hanging out with two people, Cisco or Oliver Queen. Since Oliver worked for Kara the three were often together after hours…Oliver even baby sat the damn kid.

And he was still single. The man was always around S.T.A.R. when not making Kara famous. Iris could see him anytime, she wasn't banished from the former home of Team Flash, now the worst secret base in history for the Justice League. But when she would stop to visit, she never felt she had a place. Her father could talk about cases, the heroes trained, the scientists did what they did, even outside of the Justice League work. Ray's new healthcare technology was running and having tremendous success.

So Iris was content to casually hang out, outside the room that had been set aside for a gym where Oliver Queen worked out and did her best to appear as if she belonged there instead of stalking the Green Arrow. When she was asked what the hell she was doing in the training area by Nyssa, it sunk into Iris that she really didn't belong any longer. Not in Barry's life really. She had her work and that was it. She wasn't part of the in crowd. The only way to correct this according to her father was to attempt to spend more time with Barry and Kara. Iris knew he meant Kara. Kara was the homecoming queen.

So here they all were, Barry's nuclear superhuman family and furry small dog and Iris.

"Hey! Its good to see you. I guess we have been busy with little Ray. It feels like I haven't seen you in days." Barry greeted her offering a hug which Iris accepted as quickly as possible with as little contact as possible, her eyes never leaving a smiling Kara.

"Its actually been a month." Iris told him. "I haven't seen any of you since I got to see the new prince of Central City. Kara, you look great. I hope no flying Amazons attacked you this time?"

Kara laughed a bit but there was no humor behind it. "We had a better plan this time. I was able to nurse and regain my former shape slower this time. He has taken to formula well. Thank you for your concern."

"Uh, I guess we should have a seat. So what is good here?" Barry asked, hoping this didn't become awkward. He really had other things to do, but Joe had asked him to bring the family to have lunch with Iris. Apparently she had been feeling left out. The Flash wasn't certain what she felt was in before because Team Flash had not been the foursome it had been since Kara arrived. Everything had changed, new teams had been formed in two universes, breaches stabilized and future timelines irrevocably altered.

"Maybe we can share a pizza? We can grab two larges from Gino's? Remember in college…"

"Please don't." Barry begged, seeing where this was going. Iris stopped immediately, casting a quick glance at Kara to ensure her eyes weren't glowing.

"Sorry. We can get Chinese? Kara you love Chinese, right? You and Barry used to have the cutest game. Lexie, have you ever seen your Mommy and Daddy race to the bottom of a bowl of fried rice using chopsticks?"

The cute little girl stared at her.

"Lexie?" Kara prodded. "Aunt Iris asked you a question."

Lexie looked at her mother, confused. "You said I don't have to call her aunt, only those who fight by our side and risk their lives are really family. You also said I was supposed to keep my eyes on you because if your eyes begin to glow, I needed to remind you that Grandpa Joe loved her. You never said anything about answering questions. Am I supposed to answer any questions she asks? What if it is a secret that only our big family knows? I am not sure if she is really part of our big family. Sure, she is Grandpa Joe's daughter but she is never around when we all go to fight big battles and save worlds like we did last year. So does she get to know our secrets or not? I hardly know her."

"Just answer the question, Lexie." Kara whispered quickly, a smile planted on her face.

"Yeah, we do it all the time. Daddy usually wins. I can beat them at pasta though." Lexie told the Iris lady with a fake smile, resembling Kara's.

"Thats pretty impressive. When I first met your Mommy, her and Daddy raced to the bottom of a big bowl of pasta and your Mommy won because she was really good at sucking…"

"Wow! Thank God somebody has been murdered." Barry exclaimed, looking at his phone and hoping the twosome didn't see him sweating. Why the hell did he let Joe talk him into this? Kara and Iris had a cease fire that was tenuous at best over the years. They were pleasant to each other and had minimal contact, really only spending prolonged periods of time with each other at family functions like Christmas or Barry's birthday parties. Alex and Sara were way closer than these two. They could actually joke with each other. Kara and Iris had the pleasant relationship one mother might have with another whose children were friends but they really didn't like each other.

"Did you just thank God that somebody was murdered?" the blonde asked, to make sure she heard that right and hoped that Lexie hadn't.

"Did I? I didn't mean that. Its horrible but, the text I just got from the Captain says I have to be there."

"You are the head of the Forensics unit. Don't you have someone else who can go?" Kara pressed, placing her foot on top of Barry's before he could run off.

"Uh…its an important homicide?"

"You don't even know what it is yet," his wife reminded him. "But you should go if the Captain needs you. Maybe we can reschedule this for another time?"

"But I want Chinese. She brought it up and now I want Chinese. You can't tease me Mommy. I bet Charlie wants some sweet and sour chicken without the sweet and sour sauce."

"Oh, yeah you guys should stay here. I will see you at home or the gallery if I am done sooner. Have fun you guys." Barry vibrated his foot slightly, slid it out from under Kara's and was gone.

"I think Daddy is going to be in trouble when we get home, huh Mommy?"

"Of course not." Kara lied. "Your Daddy has an important job. I bet you should go cover the story, right Iris?"

"Oh I wish I could." the brunette admitted. "But sadly I am not on the clock today so I am sure another reporter is going to pick it up. On the bright side we can enjoy our lunch. So Chinese?"

Kara's bag started to move so she unzipped the top just a bit and Charlie's head popped up.

"Charlie wants Chinese too. Hey look there is Antonio. I love his accent. Antonio! Come here, please?" Lexie called.

The waiter in question recognized the little girl's voice, one he knew well. He took the order of his table and hurriedly moved towards his favorite little customer.

"Kara and Alexandra! And the newest member of the family, little Raymond, right? He looks like your Daddy but has your mother's beautiful eyes. Little Charlie is looking fit as well. How is my favorite family doing?"

Iris did her best not to roll her eyes. It seemed as if Kara Allen knew everyone in the city and everyone knew her. Iris often wondered if one of Kara's superpowers was to make everyone fall at her feet and worship her. Dogs weren't even allowed in this part of the downtown area due to the food being served but Kara got away with it.

"It is so good to see you Antonio. How is Nicolette?"

"The love of my life and still takes my breath away every morning. Now what will we be having today?"

"Chinese! Teach me a Chinese word, please?" Lexie begged. Antonio would teach her phrases from whatever language the meal requested originated.

"I could teach you a Chinese word but the Chicken Marsala from the Bistro is particularly good today. Are you sure you want Chinese? Perhaps I can bring a few pot stickers to take home for later."

"That sounds lovely, Antonio. We will both have that. Iris?" Kara asked, reaching over to pull Ray out of the stroller and begin feeding him the bottle she had in the portable warmer.

"Oh, uh…Yeah, that sounds great."

"Kara, will Charlie be having a meatball today or would he prefer a breaded chicken piece without the cheese."

"Oh…what about it little man? Meatballs or Chicken?"

Iris was surprised Charlie didn't answer her. For a moment she expected the dog to speak to the waiter himself.

"I think he in the mood for meatballs. Lets go with two but no sauce. I don't want him walking in the gallery all afternoon with a red sauce drying in his fur."

"Of course. Lexie dear? Tua madre è bella come una alba sul mare."

"Tua madre è bella come una alba sul mare? What does that mean?"

"It means your mother is as beautiful as a sunrise over the ocean. I shall have your food out as quickly as possible. It was nice to meet you…I didn't get your name?"

"Iris West."

"A pleasure Iris." Antonio left, leaving the mixed group sitting in awkward silence. Of course Lexie broke it, but to Iris's annoyance she broke it in what she guessed was the language of the planet Kara came from.

 _"_ _Mommy can I go to Daddy's murder scene? Or can Unca Ollie come and get me? Its weird. I know you said we had to be nice and I don't mind but this is strange. Aren't we only supposed to see her at birthday parties and Christmas?"_

 _"_ _Grandpa Joe asked your Daddy."_ Kara responded _. "We will figure out what she wants soon enough. Until then, please just keep smiling and talk as little as possible. We just have to get through this politely. Now speak English."_

"Fine, I will speak English. So am I supposed to call her Aunt or what?"

Kara dropped her head and then focused on Ray's bright blue eyes. It looked like he was trying to smile around the bottle. It was if he knew his mother was in an awkward situation she did not want to be in.

"Lexie you don't have to call me Aunt. I am just very old friends with you Daddy. We grew up together and hung out before I knew your Mommy. After your Dad became a superhero, I hung out a lot with your Uncle Cisco and Aunt Caitlin. I was kind of part of the team." Iris told her quietly making sure none of the other patrons heard her.

"If you were part of the team why didn't you go to Earth 3 with us last year?" the girl asked curiously, while Kara prayed Ray would do something that required her complete attention like a dirty diaper.

"Well I don't have superpowers like your Mommy or Daddy."

"But neither does Aunt Nyssa or Uncle Ollie. Aunt Thea doesn't have powers. Aunt Alex doesn't have powers. Aunt Sara doesn't either, just a really cool canary cry gizmo and a big stick. My grandparents didn't have powers and neither did Harry but he was there. Uncle Winn and Aunt Caitlin don't have powers. Doesn't your Daddy fight bad guys and he doesn't have superpowers. Uncle Ray has his suit but if it goes busto then he doesn't have superpowers."

Iris sat back a bit, doing her best to not tell the smiling meta alien five year old in front of her to shut up.

"I wasn't asked to come. Grandpa Joe had to set up a safe house with the police department in case you came back before your Mommy and Daddy made it and I was going to help him take care of you."

"Ha." Kara almost laughed before pulling it back in. "Sorry, something was caught in my throat. Ray is very hungry today, aren't you little boy?"

"He is beautiful." Iris admitted. "He looks so much like Barry. I bet he is…"

"Daddy's second favorite child? Yep, he sure is." Lexie agreed.

Iris laughed, enjoying the little girl's assertion. "I bet he loves you both equally."

"Yeah, thats what we tell him so he doesn't have an infer … inforite…inferiority complexion but he never pays attention to what is being said when he eats. Speaking of eating. I said my Gs, Antonio is taking a while. Charlie is hungry, aren't you boy?"

"Lexie, we had this talk. The food will be here shortly. I can hear Antonio getting the plates now…and who the hell is this?" she groaned, seeing a woman walking quickly towards them.

Kara became even more worried when she saw the fake smile Iris planted on her face and heard the almost inaudible groan.

"Iris? Oh my God it is good to see you! I was just at the station to say hi to your Dad but he is on a homicide with Barry."

"Patty. So good to see you too. I thought you left town. When you hadn't moved back after school I was afraid I would never see you again. This is Kara Allen, Barry's wife and their daughter Lexie and their son Ray."

"Hi Patty." Kara greeted her, wondering why the hell this woman had Iris so on edge and wracking her brain over whether she ever had heard of a Patty.

"Oh wow. You are her." Patty whispered, taking a seat uninvited.

"Yep, thats me." Kara greed, not sure what she was agreeing to. Then it hit her. Patty Spivot.

"Oh wait, I remember Barry told me about you when we first met. You were the one he didn't want to tell his identity to so you called him and lied about gunmen on a train so you could prove you were right? Don't tell me you are that Patty?"

Patty's face fell a bit. "Oh, yeah I guess I kind of did do that. But you are her. I heard Barry was married to a pretty famous artist and then I saw the two of you together on the news so I figured you…wow. I never thought I would actually meet you."

"And you didn't have to fake a 911 call to do it." Kara pointedly out happily to unsuccessfully hide the sarcasm. Iris caught it and snorted, faking a cough when noticed. "I never thought I would meet you either. Didn't you leave to study forensics?"

"Yeah I did. Got a job in Opal City for the last couple years but decided I missed Central City too much to stay away. I am actually here for an interview and just found out that Barry is going to be the one to interview me! Head of forensics. That is so great. How have you been Iris? All these heroes running around Central City I can imagine you are staying busy writing about them."

The journalist's jaws clenched but she kept her tight smile. "I actually write about more than the Justice League. I have had some stories nominated for awards. Its been refreshing."

"Thats right. Iris blew the lid off a gun smuggling ring." Kara pointed out. "Some guys were bringing high tech weapons into the City. She found the lead to their hideout before her father."

"She almost got killed and Aunt Alex and Grandpa Joe had to save her. It was a good story though…I heard it was a good story. Momma says I shouldn't read violent stuff." Lexie further added.

"I admit I was in a tight spot. Kara here is one of the hottest artists in the world right now. Oliver Queen is her business partner. Speaking of Oliver, Kara, I was wanting to ask you a few questions later if we get a chance."

"Oliver isn't big on people asking him questions or other people answering questions about him. I could ask him to call Joe and set up a time, but unless it involves an interview about art, he is pretty tight lipped."

"Oh, of course."

"But it you want to come by the Gallery he is pretty much there all day unless an emergency happens." Kara offered. Iris could ask her own damn questions. Kara was not getting in the middle of it. She would probably want to know what time he trains at S.T.A.R. so she could ogle him once again. Nyssa was the one who finally had enough and asked her what she was doing there. Kara's phone rang out, the tone reserved for the Justice League emergencies, My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall Out Boy. Looked like it was time to light em up.

"Whats up Oliver?"

"We kind of need you here, now. A breach opened up above S.T.A.R. and it isn't our Earth three friends."

"Over S.T.A.R.?"

"Yeah, and I am pretty sure our visitor is you and she is not happy…or wearing many clothes."

"On my way."

"On our way." Lexie agreed. "Ray you stay in your stroller, We will be back later."

"Damn it! I'm attacking Central City. I bet I will be over downtown pretty soon. Uh…Iris?"

"I got the kids, go!"

"Yeah she has this Mommy, lets…"

"Lexie you are to stay by your brother and protect him. If you see trouble take him and run, fly, do whatever. Iris as well. Do not get involved or you are so grounded, you will be more grounded than any kid in the history of the multiverse. Understand?"

"Yes." the girl grumbled.

"Iris please take them to Palmer Tech and go to the safe room below."

Kara ran quickly to one of the restrooms and a whoosh was heard shortly after, just as the booms were making themselves known. Sirens were sounding out all over the city as police began responding.

Iris grabbed the stroller and took the bottle where Ray began to cry.

"Oh great. Ray, don't cry. Mommy will be fine. Lexie you stay with me, understand? We are moving and I need…uh…protection. Yeah, I need you to protect me."

"I've heard that before. Every time something cool happens I have to stay back and protect someone. What about you Maddy? Need protection?"

"What?" a shaken Patty asked.

"Want to come hang out in Uncle Ray's basement? I'm stuck there or I am grounded. We should go before a building falls on my brother and I get blamed for it. They always blame the blonde when something breaks. Momma said so."

While Lexie led her brother and non super powered…they weren't really friends. Whoever they were, she was stuck in Palmer Tech, Kara flew to S.T.A.R.

Stopping in mid air from the woman in white, Kara first hoped this was not Lexie from the future. Then she took a good look at what the woman was wearing and decided if it was Lexie she would take the woman down, if nothing else to get her daughter out of the public eye. The short haired blonde was wearing what amounted to a one piece swimsuit with long sleeves and red cape and boots, surrounded by Firestorm, Ray and Donna. Taking a quick look down, she saw Cisco, Oliver and Nyssa on the ground, weapons and powers in Cisco's case, ready.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

The woman turned in the air and met Kara's eyes. It was…Kara.

"What has been done to me? Who are you people? You will not defeat me, no matter where I am."

Kara was a bit shocked despite Oliver's warning, seeing her face on a woman who was identical to her except for…the opening at the top of her one piece. What the hell?

"Let's go to the ground and we can talk about this." she tried.

"So the rest of your people can attack me? I don't think so. Who are you? Are you working with Reverb? He has you under his thrall as well?"

"Reverb? Reverb is dead."

"Probably not the one who is from whatever Earth she is from Kara." Nyssa cut in. "She doesn't know about the multiverse I would guess. We are going to have to subdue her and explain. Right now she believes we are enemies."

"Fine." Kara flew towards the woman in white, faster than the doppleganger was used to. Using her advanced speed, Kara had her by the throat and prepared to hit her. Her fist stopped at the last second. The woman in white took advantage of her hesitation and struck her, sending Kara back half mile in the air.

"Ow, I hit hard." she admitted.

"Why did you hesitate?!" Nyssa practically screamed over the com.

"I can't hit myself. It is too weird."

"Fine. Everyone in the air who has ever been angry at Kara because of some practical joke or guilt trip, attack!"

At once, Cisco's blasts shot from the ground, Firestorm, hit the women with pure nuclear energy, Ray opened up his advanced compressed light beams and Donna roped her lasso around the blonde, lighting her up with the energy of the Earth. Kara's doppleganger was confused and disoriented by the sudden outpouring of the multiple attacks and fell out of the sky, landing in a crater below, surrounded by police officers who had arrived on scene.

"I can't believe you all just attacked me. What did I ever do to any of you?"

"You painted my suit pink." Ray told her.

"You stole my game system" Cisco reminded her.

"You made me change Ray last week. Not cool." Jax told her. "You said it wouldn't be bad and I nearly threw up."

"You beat the hell out of me all the time when we first began training together."

"That was for your own good, Donna!"

"Tell it to yourself on the ground." the Amazon responded.

"Nyssa, why would you order that? Am I okay down there?"

"Who cares? You put fake poisonous snakes and a large fake tiger in our home. Get down here and subdue yourself!"

Kara and the rest flew to the ground quickly. The doppleganger stood up, eyes glowing. A red streak moved towards her, fist raised but Barry stopped at the last moment. She punched the Flash in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

"What the hell Barry?!" Oliver asked.

"I can't hit my wife."

"She isn't your wife! But I kind of understand. That is sweet baby." Kara admitted. "Thank you."

Nyssa and Oliver sent arrows flying towards the woman, both arrowheads turning to raw energy as soon as they hit her, causing her to stumble.

"Cover your ears, Kara." Sara ordered, running out of S.T.A.R. and unleashing a Canary cry that sent the woman to her knees, covering her ears to stop the pain her superhearing was effected greatly by.

The police officers watched the fight with interest, putting their guns down when they realized Superwoman was obviously fighting a doppleganger of herself along with the Justice League.

"Are you seeing what I am seeing?" a patrol officer asked. "Kara's face on a Playboy model's body? Not to say Kara isn't gorgeous, she is, kinda like a fitness model but this girl is packing."

"Shut up. She hears you, she is going to be pissed." Joe told the man, having arrived from the homicide scene while Alex suited up inside.

Kara landed in front of the blonde and took off her mask.

"Would you calm down? We aren't here to hurt you!"

"Then why are your friends attacking me?!"

"I'm not even sure if they are my friends right now! I've played quite a few practical jokes but I didn't think they were that…Donna stop hitting me, I mean her."

"Barry! "Alex called, firing an arrow at the speedster who caught it and pulled the red sun bracelet off then moved quicker than the doppleganger could see. The next moment the blonde enemy had lost her powers, a shiny silver bracelet attached to her wrist.

"Turn around." Nyssa ordered. The suddenly powerless version of Superwoman, did turn, to find a foot in her jaw, knocking her out cold.

"That was for putting Oliver's sock in our underwear drawer." the assassin hissed. "I wonder if she has a stupid mutt somewhere I can take custody of."

Kara took in her unconscious form on the ground. "Seriously, you guys are jerks. I've saved you all hundreds of times and this is the thanks I get! You beat the hell out of me!"

"Calm down." Oliver told her. "We had to subdue her. That was all this was. I didn't like it anymore…"

"You shot her with one of Cisco's arrows, the ones designed to knock buildings over and blow up tanks!"

"She is strong!"

"I've made you a millionaire again and you tried to blow me up!"

"She isn't you!"

"It's the principle of it, Green Arrow!"

"Maybe we should get her to the red sun room before she wakes up? So she doesn't have to be hurt anymore?" Barry suggested, trying to deescalate the situation and lifting the woman in his arms.

"Put her down now1 She is nearly naked." Kara told her husband immediately. "No one else touches me. Find this beautiful woman some clothes! Half her uniform must have been burned off in her fight with this alive Reverb."

Superwoman picked her doppleganger up and ran her to the red sun room.

An hour later, the blonde woke up, no longer wearing a bracelet but handcuffed and doused with red sun energy. She saw Reverb…dressed very differently, along with the other members of the Justice League.

"Don't bother trying to escape. Everyone here hates you apparently except for me and my husband." Kara told her. "What is your name?"

The woman shook her head. "My name is Kara Zor L."

"One name or two?"

"What?"

"Is it Zorel or Zor El?"

"Two, Z.O.R. L."

"You only use one letter for L? Thats stupid."

"Yeah cus two letters is a lot more common."

"Shut up Jax. Do you know where you are?"

"No. How are you me? Mostly?"

"I will ask the questions. This is Earth 1? Do you know about the multi verse?"

"No. A man who looks like the slacker over there, attacked Metropolis. I engaged and he opened some sort of energy wall. I couldn't stop in time and flew into it. I was here, trying to figure out where here is, when I was attacked."

"Could someone who doesn't hate me, explain the multiverse to this nice woman?" Kara was thankful that Barry stepped up while Alex and Sara held in laughs in the back of the room. After a quick explanation Kara Zor L, seemed to understand.

"I apologize for attacking you all. I thought Reverb may have sent me to fight more enemies."

"You don't have to apologize to them." Kara told her quickly, taking a look at the jerks around her. "I have some questions, I need answered. First of all what are you called on your Earth?"

"I told you my name."

"Yeah but your superhero name?"

"Oh…uh…Powerhouse."

"You're lying." Alex told the woman. "You have the same crinkle Kara gets when she is lying. What are you called?"

"I do not have a crinkle." both women responded. The rest of the Justice League agreed with Alex.

"Seriously, you guys are jerks. So what are you really called?"

"Uh…Power Girl."

The rest of the room, minus Barry and Kara laughed. Barry closed his eyes and Kara wanted her's to glow until she remembered she didn't have her powers right now.

"Thats an … okay name. I am called Superwoman."

"Super? Thats more lame than Power…"

"You want me to let my friends have another shot at me, I mean you? At least I have Woman in the name. Speaking of, I love your hair. The important questions now. Dopplegangers are supposed to be identical to each other. Why are your breasts larger than mine?"

"How the hell do I know? I was wondering why yours are so small!"

"I do not have small breasts! They are perfect for my frame. My sister in law is a lesbian and she thinks to too! Now where is the rest of your costume?"

"The rest of my…this is my costume!"

"Thats it? You wear a swimsuit and a cape? Seriously? Doesn't everyone stare?"

"Let them stare. I am comfortable with my own body. Besides your suit is quite tight as well. Honestly I like your breasts. Mine do tend to get in the way sometimes. The cleavage helps distract some opponents."

"I could imagine but I think I will stick to strategy when it comes to winning."

"So the skin tight suit doesn't help at all?"

"Are you friends with a woman named Diana? Amazon Princess? Slight, no big time exhibitionist?" Kara asked, ignoring her question.

"Wonder Woman? Yes. She has a costume similiar to yours, but no cape."

"Scratch that Earth off of ones I want to visit." Ray told Jax who silently agreed.

Kara shot them both a glare that made their blood run cold.

"Lets get back to business. Breasts?"

Power Girl rolled her eyes. "If you are from Krypton, you know we are designed with the Codex. This was how I was designed. I can't tell you why you were given small…I mean average size breasts that are perfect for your frame. Why am I powerless?"

"Red sunlight."

"Oh, that makes sense. So your friends have developed weapons to weaken you?"

"No! I asked them to develop the bracelet we put on your arm and this room. I can spar in here with our members who are much less stronger than me normally and should remember that. Thats the only reason I asked for it."

"She wanted to have sex with her husband the Flash, without breaking him in half." Sara clarified.

"I could see that being a problem. I am gay and in a relationship with Diana. It isn't an issue with me."

"I knew it." Sara shouted. "Alex you owe me a hundred dollars! I told you if she was gay she would hook up with Wonder Woman!"

"This woman is not my sister. Dopplegangers do not count."

"Keep telling yourself that. You know I won." Sara challenged a sickened Alex. She hated losing bets to Sara.

"Okay, lets cut the chatter. Power Girl has some business to take care of. Lets get you out of this room. Cisco can tell what Earth you came from and we can send you back. Before you go I can tell you a lot of ways to defeat him. It isn't hard. I have been thinking of them since he blasted us today. Most of them will involve disfiguring him horribly but these things happen."

Barry cut the red sunlight in the room off and the two blondes walked into the portal room of S.T.A.R. while Kara detailed ways to hurt Reverb, making sure Cisco could hear, including the one about burning him from behind with heat vision taking off his hair.

A handshake exchanged between the two blonde heroines, Powergirl walked into Cisco's portal and was gone. Kara turned around and motioned for Barry to come to her then looked over her team members that were present. She was sure Zatanna was somewhere shoe shopping.

"Seriously you guys are all jerks."


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own CW or DC characters.**

 **A/N Okay, Barry Allen has made an appearance in Survivors, chapter 30 but I won't classify it as a Flash crossover because thirty chapters in and 250K words seems a little long to hold out Barry especially a young Barry still in college. I can say that there will be a sequel to Survivors that will be a Flash SG pairing crossover. This one shot has a bit about what went on at Watchtower while they waited for information on Kara's battle with Darkseid and a day in the life of 16 year old Lexie. I keep getting enough of these future scenes I might gather the all into a sequel one day but I would rather keep working on Survivors and then get to the Flash sequel of that. Basically it is a DC universe with everyone on one Earth and Kara in the Superman role since Kal is still a boy. Got some plans with the World Killers and such but Kara has to take out some relatives first in Survivors. Okay thats it. A Supergirl Wonder Woman one shot or more story coming soon called the Immortals. If you haven't seen the Wonder Woman movie go see it! I've seen it DC movie and probably best comic book movie I have seen since Avengers.**

The little blonde girl stayed in her grandfather's arms, too scared to move. She had just pulled her Daddy out of the Speedforce, seen him breaking apart, nearly gone before her young eyes.

Her Grandpa, Uncle Cisco and her had just ran into the black shadow and were back. She saw her grandmother's shoulders drop in relief at seeing them and then rush towards her, taking her out of her Grandpa's arms and squeezing her tight. The large tears falling out of her Grandma's eyes did not escape her notice, nor did the silence in the room, even though it was filled with people. They all had their eyes glued to several monitors showing video feeds from above. Lexie guessed those were satellites looking down. All she saw was a big fire, the fire Mommy was trying to put out.

"It's okay Grandma. I got Daddy back. He is going to help Mommy put out the fire." the little girl told the crying woman who held her very tightly.

She heard Winn say that Superman and Wonder Woman had arrived, and that a battle was taking place. It looked like Donna and Firestorm had arrived as well. Barry was somewhere over the Atlantic.

"Something is going on. Those bright spots, those are beams of some sort. Not heat vision, they are …my God they are hot." Winn told the group, fearing Darkseid was still alive. If he survived that, what couldn't he survive?

"Can you clear the picture up? Zoom in?" the woman who was called Barb or Oracle asked Uncle Winn.

Winn shook her head. "The fire, the smoke, its too great. It will take out any view just from the glare. I can just tell that there are very bright beams, hotter than the fire, hotter than Kara has ever produced." he finished quietly. No one wanted to admit what that could mean. Darkseid was still alive meaning Kara and Ray were not. They had succeeded but at a terrible cost.

"Picking up greater temperatures…Jax and Superman must be fighting that thing. Diana and Donna, I think I can make out their hair." Winn commented. Lexie looked at the chair where her Aunt Caitlin sat. Aunt Caitlin was not looking at the monitor of the fire. Instead her head was on the desk in front of her. Lexie could tell by the great breaths she was taking and the rise and fall of her chest that she was crying, crying very hard.

"Aunt Cait don't cry. Mommy is going to be okay. She can't die. She can't be beat. She is Superwoman." It was important for Lexie to remind Her Aunt Cait about this. She seemed to have forgotten. Nothing and no one could beat Superwoman. It wasn't possible.

A large explosion, larger than the fire already on the screen happened, causing everyone in the room to flinch. It sent out a massive shockwave. Had her Dad finally showed up and hit the bad guy? She didn't see a monster in the desert so Lexie supposed her Dad beat the monster also.

"Huge radiation spike. Definite possibility of heat vision combined with whatever those beams were but…too powerful for heat vision. Kara's anyway. I am not sure about Superman."

Oracle shook her head. "Superman has never had that much power, not enough to counter the destructive energy of those beams. Those things are hotter than the million ton pile of burning metal behind it."

"Could it be the two of them together?" her grandfather asked.

"I doubt it. Kara would be injured from a crash like that. She wouldn't have that much power." Cisco mumbled but Lexie heard him. She knew…her grandmother, Aunt Cait, the look on Winn's face. Lexie knew they all thought her mother was dead. But it wasn't possible. Her mother was Superwoman, the most powerful woman in the universe. Nobody could beat her.

It just wasn't possible.

Then Donna's voice asking for an update.

Then the news that turned the silence and tears into shouts of joy, screams of victory.

Superwoman and the Atom were alive. Darkseid was dead. Mommy was going to be here soon.

"I told you it would be okay, Grandma. Superwoman can't lose."

Cat Grant took Lexie and Eliza fell to the floor, still crying, tears of utter relief, Jeremiah kneeling next to her, holding her in a hug.

"Grandma?"

Caitlin grabbed the little girl from Cat Grant and squeezed her.

"She is okay. She is going to be okay." Caitlin kept repeating.

The word was being broadcast from Watchtower around the world. The ship destroyed, Darkseid dead, Supergirl alive. That was what she was called here. Supergirl. Lexie swore she could hear the shouting all over the world.

Though she had no way of knowing, she could almost imagine the joy. She didn't see what was going on in Wyoming. She did not see Oliver Queen on his knees, praying, something he had not done in a long time if ever, Nyssa and Alex right next to him. She didn't see Alex fall to the ground after hearing Kara lived. She had wanted so badly to believe it, believe her little sister had once again flown into space and pulled off the impossible and lived. But Alex hadn't been there to bring her down. Kara did it on her own. Did she get off? Judging by the shouts of victory, and Overwatch's broadcast it was true. Kara Zor El and Barry Allen had pulled off the impossible. Further news came in that the monster known as Doomsday had been disintegrated by the Flash. He had hit light speed and survived. The shockwave all heard not twenty minutes ago, the one literally heard around the world, had been the Flash hitting Doomsday with an Infinite Mass punch, the only one ever thrown.

Back in the tower, Lexie's happiness at being proved right gave way to something else the little girl had next to no knowledge of. She felt terror.

Because her Daddy was back and Mommy was in his arms and she had been beaten. She was hurt badly . Caitlin gave her back to Cat Grant and ran after her Daddy into a medical room. Her Grandma and Grandpa ran too.

Mommy looked horrible. Her eyes were swollen and so was her nose. It was crooked. She had blood all over her face. Her pretty costume had been ruined. Her lip was bleeding.

She was Superwoman. Superwoman could not get hurt. Cat Grant was a nice lady and tried to carry her somewhere to play, Lexie guessed. Cat Grant was not strong enough to stop Lexie though. Lexie jumped out of her arms but she didn't hit the ground. She flew through the hallways, down the stair case and followed her ears to her Daddy. Her Daddy was placing her Mommy on a sun bed. Lexie remembered that Mommy had one in S.T.A.R. She hardly ever used it anymore.

She opened the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. Uncle Winn tried to pick her up but Lexie shrugged him off. She was not going anywhere.

She stood by the door, while her Grandpa and Grandma tried to wake her up, her Grandpa trying to pry one of Mommy's swollen eyelids open and not having much luck. He said something about wanting to shine a light but gave up.

Caitlin had a big machine brought in and it was humming over her Mommy. Caitlin said something about being fairly sure that there was no internal bleeding. Of course there wasn't. Superwoman did not bleed.

But she was. Mommy was bleeding. Her heart was beating slower than it usually did. Her father looked scared, something she had never seen him look before. Not like this. Lexie stood in the corner, her eyes never leaving her Mommy. Grandma tried to talk her into getting rest but she would stay. Daddy would stay and so would she. Her Grandpa brought her a chair and sat next to her for a while then went to fix her a dinner of some sort. Lexie ate it the same as her Dad, automatically and not really sure what she was putting in her mouth.

As the hours dragged on the other heroes arrived back at Watchtower. Lexie stayed in her mother's room, not moving an inch. She knew she would have to go to the bathroom soon but there was one three doors down and she wouldn't be long.

The little girl listened to Uncle Ray tell the people upstairs what Mommy had done, taking out a monster. She watched Kal El come in and snap her mother's nose at Aunt Caitlin's request. Lexie was angry at first but since Caitlin asked and Daddy only winced but didn't shout to stop, Lexie supposed it was okay.

She continued to listen upstairs, while she sat in her Daddy's lap and Charlie slept on the floor at the foot of the sun bed. She heard about her mother and Kal El, or Second String as a lot of people were calling him, burned eyes with the monster, blinding him, defeating him. She heard about Jax frying the monster and Princess Diana and Princess Donna stabbing him through the eyes.

She heard people talk about what a legend her mother was. She saved the world twice, she never quit, willing to give her own life for others. She also heard her family, Uncle Ollie and Dr. Stein tell the others stories about how her Daddy stopped a black hole from swallowing the Earth along with a guy named Ronnie Raymond. She heard Uncle Cisco talk about her Daddy saving the entire multiverse by beating someone called Zoom.

Through it all, her and her Daddy stayed inside the room. Grandpa and Grandma came and went, trading out with Caitlin and Winn, while the others tried to talk Lexie out of the room. Even her Daddy tried to talk her into going to take a nap but like Charlie, Lexie would not leave her Mommy.

Aunt Alex arrived earlier and had rushed inside. She stood over Mommy for hours, playing with her hair. Aunt Nyssa talked her into getting treated. They all had wounds, nothing serious and even Uncle Ollie was limping. He only came inside once, kissed her mother's forehead and then sat outside the room on a bench, next to Grandma or Grandpa. Aunt Alex turned down the offer of a chair when she returned and checked her Mommy's vital signs. Aunt Caitlin hovered and so did Uncle Cisco.

Finally on the second day, tired of sleeping on her Daddy's lap while he slept sitting up, they lay down on the sun bed with Mommy. Aunt Caitlin turned the heat down and Charlie hopped up onto Mommy's chest. Aunt Alex volunteered to get Lexie and her Dad some food and thanked the little girl, then telling her she could have just said Mommy was okay. Lexie decided Aunt Alex may have bumped her head.

Then the moment she had waited for. She knew her mother's heartbeat and she recognized the change even in the light sleep she had been in. Lexie's head popped up just in time to see her mother open her eyes and smile.

The little girl in question was now sixteen and a kick woke her from her dream. The dream was not pleasant but neither was it a nightmare. It was one she often had when she knew her parents were getting ready for a big battle. That was a time that had forever seared itself into Lexie's mind. It showed her that no matter the powers, no matter the strength or speed, everyone could be hurt, everyone could die, even her mother and father.

She turned over and looked at the blonde who had kicked her very hard.

"Ouch!"

"What?" Cassie asked, rolling over.

"If we are going to share my bed do you think you could not kick me?"

Cassie Sandsmark, daughter of Helen Sandsmark and Zeus, laughed at her girlfriend.

"Sorry. I was having a having dream about you. I guess I wanted you up. Besides, you are invincible. How can little me make you hurt?"

Lexie smiled at her despite the annoyance. The two had a very public and loud argument yesterday. It was staged of course, because whenever Donna and Kara saw the two arguing they insisted they bond with each other at a sleepover. If her mother and father knew Lexie was dating her supposed nemesis, they probably wouldn't approve of the two sleeping in the same room. Besides a few kisses nothing happened, the two just liked being near each other. Now Lexie was very anxious, wanting everyone she loved around her. Today, probably sometime in the early afternoon or evening, a war would start. Everyone had gathered from two Earths. The Justice Leagues of both worlds, the magician's from both worlds, all gathered across this Earth to battle a massive invasion fleet of an unknown species. There were thousands of ships and she suspected the majority were heading straight to Central City if these aliens had done their homework. Everyone knew the Justice League operated out of there.

The cities had been evacuated, the heroes gathered, even Fairchild's Ravagers were on board.

All were prepared for war.

All except Lexie. She had been told to stay back, protect the support and tech team and her little brother Ray as well as Alex and Nyssa's daughter in the ultra secure basement under Palmer Tech. It wasn't right. Lexie had her father's powers and her mother's powers and knew how to use both very well. She trained obsessively with Uncle Ollie and Aunt Nyssa. She trained against Amazons in sword fights, she trained against Wonder Woman in the air! What more did she need to prove to her parents?

"What time is it?" she asked Cassie.

"Early. Like six. I need my sleep. Big battle to fight tonight."

"Brat." Lexie grumbled. She knew this was a big deal for her girlfriend. After her mother's untimely death, Cassie, confused by her emerging strength and ability to fly of all things was lost, broken even. Then she met her father.

Zeus, king of the gods of Mount Olympus. Of course he was. Why not? Was she allowed to live on Mount Olympus? No, Zeus was big on making babies, not raising them. So she was dropped off at Themyscira. Donna and her mother had been kind to Cassie but she always felt like an outsider. True, Donna may not have been an Amazon in the strictest sense but she grew up on Themyscira. Cassie was an outsider. She trained with them, but never felt she was one of them. Donna brought her back to the States and took over her training herself along with Princess Diana when she stopped by. Now at 16, Donna had deemed her ready to fight for the fate of this world. She would not be with the Amazons but with the Justice League, legends everyone in the world knew of. There was not a corner on Earth that you would find someone who didn't know the name Superwoman, Flash or Justice League.

Now with an invasion imminent, Cassie had a chance to count herself as those who have stood with those heroes. It was an honor she knew and meant the world to her.

Her girlfriend was not so lucky.

"Yeah, you should get some sleep. I guess you are going to need it. Maybe you can get Donna to talk to Mom…"

"No. Donna said she wouldn't get involved. Neither will Diana."

"Cassie, everyone is here. The Martian Manhunter, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, the Green Arrow, Aunt Alex, Uncle Cisco, Nyssa will be controlling it… stories will be told about this battle forever and I will not be a part of that."

"So? What matters is winning and keeping our loved ones safe. You have our entire communications and infrastructure to keep safe. You have your little brother and niece to keep safe. They aren't just leaving you…"

"Yes they are." Lexie hissed. "My mother will never let me fight. Do you know what it is like growing up with them as your parents? Any idea?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "I had a cool if strict archeologist Mom and a dead beat Olympic god for a father, so no, I can't imagine what it is to be raised in a healthy, normal loving environment by two people who are devoted to you and each other. Must be tough."

"It is. You make it sound like they are perfect."

"You and your Mom are besties. Seriously you have a serious lack of teenage angst when it comes to your parents. You guys are all tight."

"Until something like this happens. I can't stand it. You think it is easy to be the daughter of Superwoman and the Flash? My mother has saved two Earths. Literally, twice she has saved every life on a planet. She has saved over 6 billion people! My father, he stopped Central City and probably the planet from getting sucked into a black hole. He saved the entire multiverse! He stopped a monster that had killed thousands, one that Superman and Wonder Woman couldn't take out, with a single punch! No one has ever done what he has done, what either of them have done. I am ready, I am ready for my turn and now there is an invasion of who knows what with who knows what kind of weapons and the greatest collection of superheroes ever assembled since Darkseid and I am sidelined! I am sick of being in their shadow. It is a bunch of…"

"Watch your language, Alexandra." a familiar voice told her as the door opened. In her rant Lexie had not noted the other heartbeat. She had forgotten that Diana slept on Ray's bed the night before while her little brother slept between her mother and father, probably curled up in her Mom's arms.

"Hey Diana. Did I wake you?" she asked, shuffling away from Cassie a little.

"Yes. I had planned to wake early regardless. I need to touch base with the teams around the world and with your Aunt Nyssa. We have to coordinate and go over the final battle plans. But yes, you two did wake me. Did the two of you get any sleep or were you awake all night?" she asked suggestively.

"I…we don't know what you are talking about." Lexie told her, Cassie shaking her head as well.

"I am talking about the staged arguments so the two of you are force to share a room at your mother's insistence. I know the two of you are in love but if I suspect you are up to any behavior that should be reserved for adults, I will tell your mother and the game is up. I would suggest telling her anyway but that is your call."

"Oh…sorry. We were just sleeping, promise."

"I know. Lexie, war is not an opportunity to rise from under your parent's shadows. I once thought there was glory in war as well. I wanted to be a warrior like my mother and all my sisters. I wanted to be the greatest warrior ever. Once I saw war, I realized how wrong I was. It is bloody and tragic and there is no glory. Yes, your mother is practically deified on our Earth but she would give up any fame if it meant the tragedies had never happened. Today or tonight, thousands of ships will enter the atmosphere of the planet. No matter how large a gathering this is, people will be harmed, property will be destroyed, homes gone forever. Once the mother ship is found, a group of us, including your mother and cousin, your father, me, Oliver and Bruce will enter one of Cisco's portals and hopefully exit and invade the ship. Your Aunt Nyssa will be at a command center orchestrating the efforts of heroes all over the world and dealing with militaries who want to defend this world as well. I have no doubt that she would rather be in the fighting, if nothing else to be by Alex's side. But she is doing what needs to be done. Your mother…"

"Does not need the bunker protected!That is just an excuse to keep me…" Lexie stopped talking, seeing Diana's face as she sat on the edge of the bed next to the girl.

"I am a Princess, a demi goddess and can defeat you in many painful ways and you think it is a good idea to raise your voice with me? I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

Lexie gulped a bit loudly even though her mouth was dry. "Sorry?"

"Your mother cannot be at her best if she does not know that you are safe. If she is not at her best she could be hurt or worse, as could your father. I know you don't want that."

Lexie said nothing.

"Do you?"

"I can talk? I just wanted to make sure." the blonde told her, causing Cassie to stifle a giggle behind her.

"Was that sarcasm? You were cuter when you just lay in a blanket and cooed. Cassie did you know that Lexie hated the idea of being potty trained? She would…"

"Stop!"

Diana smirked. "I told you my ways of defeating you would be painful. She needs you safe."

"And as bad as it can be, I need to be out there. It's not all about glory for me. I am tired of my family and friends risking their lives while I stay back. I have been training for this my whole life. Since we came back from the battle with Darkseid, I have done and learned everything I have been asked to. Diana, you know if you were in my position you would feel the same way."

Diana stood up and walked towards the door. Turning back, she gifted Lexie with a smile.

"Then talk to your parents. You have always talked to your mother about everything until recently. You won't tell her about your girlfriend because you like sleep overs and you won't talk about this with her, you just whine about being unfairly kept out of battles. You are 16. If you feel you are old enough to fight then you should be old enough to talk to her and explain your reasons in a calm and reasonable manner. For the record Donna and I have had many arguments recently about you, Cassandra. I do not feel you are ready but she does. Since this is her Earth I cannot go against her wishes, but you would not be going into this battle if it was my call, sister. Both of you try to get some more rest. It will be a long 24 hours."

Diana left the two in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Unable to sleep, Lexie got up and dressed, slipping into her backup suit. The primary one was on her mannequin at S.T.A.R. She preferred this one though. Cisco has redesigned it a bit. Instead of an all white body suit it covered her shoulders and halfway down her arms in red that matched her cape. The boots remained tall and red but her white clad legs had red racing stripes on them. Her mask was identical to her mothers except for the red colors. Kara had expressed many times that she wished Lexie would add a bit of blue but like her father, red was her favorite color. Cassie's red armored top may have been one of the first things that attracted the teen to her girlfriend.

"Suiting up this early? Not that I am complaining."

"Yeah, I need to do a systems check. I'm going to call Uncle Winn and see if he can remote it. I am sure he is at S.T.A.R already or in Uncle Ray's bunker."

"Why do you need a systems check?"

"Because I am kicking some space invader ass and no one is going to stop me."

Lexie walked towards her parents room and opened the door softly. Not surprisingly, both were up, lying on their backs while Ray's head was buried into his mother while she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Hey baby…why are you suited up already? We have time and you can just keep your suit in the bunker if …" Kara started.

"I need to talk to both of you. Its important."

"Okay." Barry agreed. "Is Diana up?"

"Yes."

Barry moved Ray to his bed without waking the boy and was back and dressed in seconds. Her mother didn't bother, preferring her pajamas.

"I want to fight." she told her parents calmly. As Diana suggested she would remain calm and not whine.

"We talked about this." Kara told her with a sigh.

"No you talked about this."

"Lexie, this, not even this battle but a lot of the battles we have faced, they are ugly." Barry told her. "This situation may well require us to…kill whoever is coming to our planet. If there was one or two ships I might think that it could be a peaceful species wanting to make contact. Thousands of ships, possibly hundreds of thousands of enemies, we have no idea. It is entirely possible that we will have no choice but to kill many of them, maybe all of them. Is that something you really want to be involved in?"

"If you two are going to be there then yes. It is something I want to be involved in. Grandpa Joe told me a story once Dad. He said when you became the Flash he didn't want you to use your powers to fight crime. He told you that you weren't invincible. You did it anyway. You told Thawne or Wells at the time I guess that if you could save someone from a burning building you were going to do it."

"I know…"

"Mom, after you saved Aunt Alex you could have stayed in the shadows. Instead you went out into the light, fought battles no one else could. Kal said you were almost killed by Reactron and knew you could be but fought him anyway. You were ready to fight Non and his entire Army if you had to. You didn't have to come back to fight Darkseid. You didn't have to risk your life, go inside that ship and nearly die to save the world. But you did. You are both legends and I am proud to have you as my parents. Despite the superhero lifestyle you are both amazing parents. I realize this could get ugly. I do not want to kill anyone. But I will not stand by while some race of unknowns tries to take out my planet, my family and my home. I want to be in this battle. I am one of the most powerful people on this planet even with the heroes that are here. I want to be involved."

Kara took a deep breath and looked at Barry. They both knew this day would come but not in such a dramatic fashion. Barry had looked forward to Thawne maybe popping up in the timeline again and watching Lexie beat the hell out of him, or run circles around him. Maybe there could be a break out in Iron Heights and she could take out the Weather Wizard on her own.

He did not want her helping with natural disasters. Every time the League helped with those Kara came back shellshocked. The sight of so many dead bodies never failed to hit her hard and he knew Lexie was as sensitive about other's pain as Kara.

"What is it you want to do?" Barry asked quietly.

Lexie tried to stay calm, seem mature. She would not giggle.

Yet.

"Where is Aunt Alex going to be?"

"With the Amazons, Donna and Cassie. You want to fight with the Amazons?" Kara guessed. She and been training with them every summer and on some weekends during the school year since she was 7.

"Yeah, I would. I can also be anywhere I need to be to help. I can circle the globe in ten minutes now and I think I can go faster."

Kara looked at Barry and shook her head. Lexie definitely had her father's love of speed. Kara stood up and walked to her daughter, not the same height as she was. She wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Remember you are not invincible." she told her daughter.

"I am."

"Act like you aren't, always. I don't know what type of weapons they might have. They could very well kill us. Please be careful. Don't act…impulsively I guess." Kara finished with a sad laugh. Her daughter's code name bothered her greatly now. She used to think it was cute.

"You have both taught me a lot. Everyone has. But isn't this the exact kind of thing you have always said you wanted me to do? To fight for those who can't fight for themselves? Isn't that what we do?"

"Yeah, it is." Barry admitted, scared but proud just as Kara was. "Just be smart, do what the others tell you too. Alex, Donna, if they tell you to do something you do it. No hesitation, okay?"

"Yes sir. So I can fight?"

"Can we stop you?" Kara asked, chuckling but seriously wondering.

"If you tell me not to I won't. I just want a chance to make a difference. To be like the two of you."

"You aren't. You are better." her father told her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay then. Call Winn." Kara told her. "He is going to need to do a systems check. In a couple hours your team is leaving for the coast."

"And Superman, Batman, Flash, Superwoman, Wonder Woman and the Green Arrow are going to be vibed onto an alien ship. Just make sure Uncle Cisco doesn't blow the whole thing up before you get off."

"We won't. He is very good at controlling his blasts. Is there…is there anything else you wanted to talk about? Any questions or…"

"No…yeah, actually I am gay, Cassie and I have been together for about four months and we only pretend to argue so you and Donna will insist on sleepovers. I'm going to go find Winn now and have a systems check. I will see you guys later, love you!"

Lexie was gone in a streak of red and leaving the parents standing silent, trying to digest that.

"They have had six sleepovers in the past two weeks." Barry finally mumbled.

Kara shook her head. "I just hope they were sleeping. Wait they have been undressing…oh hell no. If they want to date that is fine but they are not sleeping together until they are older. No…thats fine. Once we save the world again we are having the sex talk with her again, only this time with both of them."

"But we…"

"Its just to teach them a lesson. I may even let Eliza help to mortify her even more. That little brat!"

"Kind of smart though." Barry admitted. "You think she will be alright?"

Kara nodded.

"Of course she will. She is going to be a legend. I guess the journey starts today."


End file.
